Los ojos, el alma
by Karean
Summary: Los ojos y el alma se conectan, dan paso para reconocer a tu compañero o eso es lo que me han dicho de mi herencia veela.
1. Chapter 1

Los ojos, el alma

P.O.V. Hermione

Recorrer las calles de Paris, de una forma anónima era refrescante, si antes en el mundo muggle me era complicado por ser la millonaria hija de los dueño de una casa de diseño de joya L' Enfat; el mundo mágico era mi vía de escape, ahora la "famosa heroína, la amiga de salvador de mundo mágico Harry Potter", era complicado porque esa fama trascendió a todos y cada uno de los países con comunidad mágica, ahora no tengo tiempo para ser únicamente Hermione Granger una simple persona que gusta de leer y conocer lugares, hacer turismo y ser invisible.

Ahora gracias a las jeans desgastado y rotos, a la gran sudadera con negra que me cubría la cabeza y para finalizar mi atuendo uno lentes negros que ocupaban media cara, podía pasear en mi soledad, si puedo llamar soledad a esta calle francesa atiborrada de gente, pero soy feliz pues solo recibo miradas despectivas para mi look estrafalario para un día caluroso de verano mi sonrisa no había desaparecido de mi rostro, desde que podía para desapercibida de paparazzis.

Mi día no podía mejorar pensaba hasta que al llegar a una esquina, lugar que albergaba un pequeño estudio de un pintor desesperado por dinero creo yo, por ofrecía un pequeño curso de horas para enseñar arte, no sé cómo termine en el asiento del fondo de un grupo de diez persona con sed de ser artistas todos con un lienzo y carboncillos de diferentes tamaños, sin abandonar la comodidad de mi disfraz completo para pasar desapercibida.

Esta pintor frustrado como me lo denominado, pretendía que simplemente pintáramos como si fuéramos expertos, he de decir que la vena artística siempre ha estado en mi familia, por el diseño de joyas, colores, texturas, armonía y gusto para crear joyas, al igual que la pintura nunca me he considerado una pintora pero si alguien con pasión para el dibujo; pero esta pintor frustrado en vez de comenzar por lo básico pintar unas frutas, ha pasado a ligas mayores pretende pintar al ser humano, cosa que no es que sea de mente cerrada el cuerpo humano es bello, y cuando estaba próxima a levantarme y decirle dos que tres verdades entro por la puesta principal una mujer de cabello azabache cubierta con un albornos blanco y portando un antifaz dorado, saludando en francés acercándose con paso sensual y felino al pintor para saludarlo con un beso en cada mejilla.

Para luego recostarse en un diván de apariencia antigua, un ligero escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo sabiendo lo que iba a suceder, bueno no era la primera vez que veía a una mujer desnuda, pero nada me tenía preparado para cuando lenta mente dejaba expuesta milímetro a milímetro una piel blanquecina del largo cuello de cisne que posee, clavícula, y la tela continua descendiendo hasta los pechos coronado con uno pezones rosados que por el cambio de temperatura se erectaron apuntando al cielo, y a mi esa imagen me tenía en el cielo, la luna, estrellas, pura gloria para mi vista; y continuo descendiendo por un estomago plano y a mi parecer terso con un ombligo precioso, cuando mi atención estaba total y desesperada por más de lo que intuía ver y disfrutar la tela de detuvo y por arte de magia mi trance igual escucho la voz de intento de pintor de que hasta ahí llegaría.

Luego nos comentó que la linda modelo tenía que partir en dos horas así que aprovecháramos para pintar.

Hora y media después de tener la imagen de mi modelo que digo la modelo en mi lienzo plasmada lo más detallada que puedo porque la tengo a cuatro metros de mí; maldigo en momento en que escogí este sitio, pues no puedo distinguir en color de sus ojos por más que me he esforzado, tenía medio hora que haría entonces por iluminación divina la imagine con la collar central de la próxima colección de joyas L' Enfat y como si mis manos supieran lo dibuje pues no existía mujer más indicada para ese collar de oro blanco con cinto cincuenta diamantes blanco y como central un único y exclusivo diamante rosado de las minas familiares mi primera creación, mi primer bebé.

De la nada escucho la voz del pintor diciéndonos que la hora ha concluido y dando por finalizado el curso, mi molestia regresa no por el curso sino por dejar de ver a la modelo, la cual nuevamente cubría su desnudes. En un arranque de valor decidí dejarle un mensaje a la modelo en el lienzo:

Una musa, te entrego mi joya, mi arte.

H.G.L.

Y abandono la sala rápidamente no pueden vincularme para nada, dejando los Euros del curso y unos más.

P.O.V. Fleur

Hoy tenia que devolver un favor a un amigo muggle, un pintor, tenía que ir a su estudio y posar en topless para sus alumnos, no sé cómo es que me convenció, paro ahí me tienen a medio camino de su estudio.

Entre a su estudio y fue con paso decidido al cuarto de baño, me despoje de mis blusa azul cuelo sencilla y de mi falda negra, quedando en interiores blancos, un ultimo suspiro escapo para deshacerme de mi sostén y ver mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero, soy bella eso nadie lo puede negar, mi herencia veela nada tiene que ver mi figura es estilizada mi pechos no son grandes ni pequeños diría yo suficientes para caber en una mano, mi cabello rubio que amarre en en una coleta para luego colocarme la peluca perfecta de color negro azabache y mi antifaz. En mi mente me repetí al mal paso darle prisa. Me coloque el albornos blanco y me dirigí a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la clase. Me enderece en toda mi altura, alce mi mentón de una marera altiva, coloque mi mano en la manija de la puerta y gire, abrí la puerta lentamente me encanta darme a desear, entre lentamente a la estancia y me dirigí a François lo salude al estilo francés con un beso en cada mejilla, para luego acomodarme en el diván y enseñar mi cuerpo a los "Artistas" espero que no babeen tanto esta vez.

Estas serán unas dos horas tediosas no podré moverme, hago un escaneo de la sala diez personas además de François y yo, al fondo observo a una persona que no puede asegurar se es hombre o mujer por las ropas holgadas y raídas que trae puestas. Pero me intriga ciento un cosquilleos y mi veela despierta. Lo observo únicamente por todo el tiempo necesito ver sus ojo si es lo que creo que es mi compañero, pero no puedo hacer nada falta media hora el tiempo transcurre lentamente y me desespero lanzo miradas a François suplicantes y el niega con la cabeza únicamente.

Finalmente el tiempo termina levanto abruptamente y me cubro, François me llama le doy a espalda a la figura que me intriga, cuando termino de hablar y me volteo no está, no puedo creerlo no sé nada me desespero y pregunto casi a gritos para saber quién es, pero el estúpido de François no sabe nada nunca llena datos ahora que haré.

En el lugar que ocupaba veo su lienzo y me pregunto porque no lo habrá llevado es el único en la sala, me acerco y lo miro, me sorprendo, por la perfección de los trazos; dos cosas llaman mi atención la joya dibujada y el mensaje:

Una musa, te entrego mi joya, mi arte.

H.G.L.

Me ruborizo de pensar que soy su musa, y lo otro del mensaje no lo entiendo. Solo se sus iniciales como lo encontraré, el mundo muggle es muy grande, solo en Paris pero si es un extranjero como lo hare.

No hay nada más doloroso para una veela que la soledad, la falta de su compañero.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de J.K. Rowling, sólo los presto, para escribir esta historia paralela a la libros._

**Notas de la autora:**

Olvide comentar al inicio los cambios en los personajes de la historia.

En el torneo de los tres magos existió una campeona no fue Fleur. Todo fue igual hasta la boda de Bill con esa campeona.

Perdón por mis faltas de ortografía se aceptan quejas y sugerencias.

**POV. Fleur**

No podía creer mi suerte, se lo que sentí, el llamado de mi compañero, mi elegido, mi alma gemela, mi único amor, encontrar la mitad faltante en mi vida era un gran reto y encontrarla a los 17 años era una bendición más tiempo para amarnos; aunque en mi caso no sé cómo ni donde se encuentra, su nombre y su aspecto, ni si es hombre o mujer, solo me he quedado con un cuadro. Era como estar al principio de la búsqueda sabiendo que existe para mí sin saber nada.

Esta situación me tenía en una incertidumbre muy grande, por dónde empezar mi búsqueda, será un muggle, un squib o un mago, pienso que es lo primero por donde nos encontramos.

He recorrido las calles de París como una turista más, ha pasado una semana y ni búsqueda infructuosa, se habrá regresado a su lugar de origen, me atormenta día y noche, como puede ser tan descuidada, y no percatarme de su huida. He tenido sueño donde me esperaba y me besada robándome el aliento, para cuando me decidía a conocer su cara y ver sus ojo siempre despertaba; ¿Cuál será el color de tus ojos? Eso me traía siempre el recuerdo de mi abuela y sus historias que de niñas nos contaba a mi hermana y a mí.

**Flash back**

Nos encontrábamos en la habitación de mi abuela, una habitación donde siempre que podía me colaba por la energía que emanaba, ese día en especial teníamos tanta energía que no parábamos de jugar por toda la mansión y más de un Jarrón pagó las consecuencias, un inusual regaño por parte de nuestra madre, pero como siempre mi abuela salió en nuestra defensa.

Ese día nos contó sobre nuestra herencia veela, una bendición y maldición, bendición porque una vez con nuestro compañero, la alegría no terminaría combinada con el amor, bendición porque los magos, muggles, squibs, y otras creaturas no sabían a plano conocimiento si a la pareja que elegían sería un amor perdurable y verdadero; una maldición para quien no lo encontrare.

Ese día conocimos el alcance y profundidad de nuestros destinos, con una leyenda que pasa de boca en boca de cada veela, la voz de mi abuela invitaba a escuchar:

Amar es sublime

Desde el inicio de los tiempos

Compañeros han existido.

Somos seres de amor,

Somos seres de pasión,

Somos seres de lujuria,

Buscamos hasta encontrar,

No conocemos la derrota

Hasta el fin del mundo solo por ti

Mi compañero, mi único amor.

En tus ojos libres de obstáculos me reflejo

La conexión de almas

Una vez sucede

Todo tiembla al primer contacto

La energía fluye y nos envolverá

El color de nuestros ojos se fundirá

Marcará nuestra existencia

Será el color de nuestras almas

En reconocimiento perpetuo.

Dos amante que se encuentras

Dos seres y una misma alma.

Tu misión ahora es abrirle los ojos

Para aceptar su destino.

La tragedia existe

Puede que no sea el tiempo o el espacio

Dos amantes y un final trágico

Al término del relato no sabía que decir, mi mente infantil no procesaba como verdad, me parecía un poema raro, sin rima. Mi primera pregunta fue:

- Abuela no sabes otro más bonito- haciendo un puchero en mi rostro infantil. Ella rio a carcajada suelta y nos dijo

- Ahora no le entienden mis niñas hermosas, son muy jóvenes-. Comento acariciándonos a mi hermana Gabrielle y a mí.

**Fin del** **Flash back**

Ahora lo cobra sentido las palabras de mi abuela sabia veela, la conexión no su completo no pude ver sus ojos, eso es lo que mis sueños y mi veela me dicen, estando tan cerca de mi compañero. Suspiro y suspiro por un hubiera.

_Es estado anímico de Fleur lo siento como esta canción de La oreja de Van Gogh "Mi vida sin ti", lo recomiendo._

No desistiré hasta encontrarte, es una promesa mi amor, te necesito, necesito sentirte, no te conozco físicamente, pero nacimos para amarnos.

Mi estado anímico no ha pasado desapercibido para mi familia, nunca estar en la mansión, alejarme de todos, encerrarme en mi cuarto contemplar mi cuadro, lo único tangible de que no es una pesadilla de que existe, de que te encontré, que merarte y lo que viste te gusto por la perfección y el esmero en el dibujo, el detalle de la joya me intriga, me he develado los sesos pero no logro entender, he recorrido joyerías intentando ver si encuentro la gargantilla que nos une, la necesito, si la dibujaste es porque me la entregarías si pudieras, tal vez eres pobre, pero eso a mí no me interesa, viviría bajo un puente de ser necesario.

Soy tu musa mi amor, y una última pregunta dejo salir de mi boca ¿Dónde te encuentras?

POV. Narrador

A la mañana siguiente Fleur se levantó temprano con energía renovada, para continuar su búsqueda por Paris, se vistió con jeans ajustados y una blusa verde menta sencilla, para explorar calles de otros tipos de barrios a los que frecuenta por su estatus social (es rica, vive en Paris Mágico en una enorme mansión), bajo al jardín para el desayuno familiar con su familia conformada por sus padres, hermana y abuela, esta última no vive con ellos esta de paseo porque sus nietas están de vacaciones de verano. Saludo con un buenos días y prosiguió a besar en cada mejilla a todos; se sentó al lado derecho de su abuela en la mesa circular, se dispusieron a desayunar fruta picada, con zumo de naranja. Hasta que una pregunta rompió el silencio:

- Hija hoy tendremos el honor de contar con tu persona, tu abuela vino a pasar tiempo con nosotros y tú nunca estas-. Dijo la madre de la Fleur, una rubia alta que ronda los cuarenta años, aunque no lo parezca por la figura y belleza que posee, la mirada de ojos azules como el hielo que pueden parecer fríos, pero siempre para su familia serán cálidos.

- Mamá, porque he encontrado a mi compañero-. Dijo Fleur con voz fuerte y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, para después murmurar – aunque lo busco-

- ¿Cómo que encontraste a tu compañero y no nos lo habías dicho? Eso es grandioso, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es mago o bruja? – dijeron las tres mujeres a sincronía para reír al escucharse

- bueno – contesto Fleur- no encontré pero no sé cómo se llama, como es, si es mago o bruja, muggle- encogiéndose de hombros y sonrojarse

- como-. Gritó histérica Gabrielle- no que lo encontraste y no sabes cómo quien es- inquiero Gabrielle de nuevo. Suspiro Fleur de nuevo y les contó lo sucedido en el estudio de François omitiendo la parte del desnudo, pues a su padre le daría el infarto si supiera que su adorada princesita, una de sus niñas sirvió de modelo en topless para unos desconocidos, pero describiendo a detalle los sentimientos, y sensaciones. La respuesta no fue la esperada para Fleur, su padre no creyó en sus palabras y le prohibió salir en busca de un desconocido pandroso. Fleur se levantó llorando y subió a encerrarse a su cuarto a llorar porque no creyeron en ella, en lo que sintió. Se tendió en su cama boca abajo y grito a todo pulmón:

- Él que sabe, no es una veela no siente el llamado de su pareja- y siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida. Dos horas después unos leves golpes en su puerta y la voz tranquilizadora de su abuela la sacaron del mundo de los sueños al cual había sucumbido.

- Puedo para mi pequeña niña- Fleur le contesto

- Adelante mamita, para ti siempre está abierta la puerta sé que tú me comprendes-. Adentrándose en la estancia una figura imponente que a los sesenta y cinco años destilaba belleza, confianza, sabiduría y elegancia de una vida plena.

- Como te sientes- pregunto Marie (la abuela de Fleur) acercándose para abrazarla, y besarla en la frente como era costumbre cuando Fleur de pequeña lloraba por algo. Fleur le respondió

- Bien es solo que él no me cree, él no lo sintió, él no sabe lo que es encontrar a tu compañero. Marie le respondió

- Mi niña lo que pasa es que el cosquilleo que sentiste en un indicio de un principio, yo te creo, aunque siempre he pensado que malditos muggles y sus inventos superficiales, siempre andando con sus lentes oscuros, antes todo era más sencillo-. Una pequeña pausa y continuo Marie con su discurso. – Ahora entiendes lo que es buscar a tu compañero, nuestra bendición maldición, ahora todo depende de que perseveres, abras bien los ojos y busques. No desistas, el destino tiene extrañas formas de reunirlos. Te dejo descansar.- dijo levantándose, dándole otro beso en la frente a Fleur y abandonando la habitación.

- No lo haré mamita, tengo por seguro lo o la encontrare. Veré la forma de seguir buscándote, no obstante esté castigada sin salir, hasta nuevo aviso gracias a mi padre.

**POV. Hermione**

Luego de escabullirme del estudio del pintor, me dirigí a mi casa llevaba horas fuera y no quería preocupar a mis padre por salirme de la mansión sin seguridad, pero es que necesitaba un respiro, aborde un taxi, soporte las miradas del conductor por mi vestuario, reír mentalmente porque si este tipo supiera de la cuantiosa fortuna que poseo. Condujo por veinte minutos hasta llegar a la zona residencias, le indique que continuara hasta el final de la carretera, hasta toparse con la enorme verja de hierro con el escudo familiar de mi familia materna los L' Enfat, le pregunte cuando por el servicio, su cara era todo un poema, por el lugar en que se encontraba, le pague y le dije sabe que se perdió una generosa propina solo por la mala forma de mirarme, baje del taxi, saque las llaves del bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón abrí la reja y entré, camine en sendero que me llevaría a la puerta principal de la casa por diez minuto, toque el timbre de la casa, y me abrió el mayordomo lo salude y me dirigí a la escalera que me llevaría a las plantas superiores, doble a la derecha al pasillo de mi habitación, abrí me adentre, su directamente el closet, busque en el ropa adecuada para vestirme para la cena formal que todos los días a veces me pregunto para que nos vestimos elegantemente si solo mis padres y yo termínanos comiendo, una vez con la ropa en mano, me encamine al baño para darme una merecido baño en la enorme bañera que adorna el centro de mi espacioso baño ventajas de ser millonaria. Estuve media hora en mi tina pensando en la hermosa mujer de cabello azabache que conocí hoy mi musa, espero verte una vez más.

Salí del baño ya cambiada, me maquille ligeramente a combinación de mi vestido halter color cobre sobre las rodillas, me mire en el espejo y la imagen que vi me gusto, sobre todo por mi cabello que después de tenerlo enmarañado ahora a mis dieciocho años caía en perfectos rizos definido, me dedique una sonrisa y salí de mi cuarto baje las escaleras y me encamine al comedor donde mis padres ya se encontraban sentados, mi padre a la cabecera, mi madre a su derecha y mi lugar vacío a la izquierda mi gran familia, nunca les he dicho a mis padres que de la muerte de que hubiera sido mi hermanito y la imposibilidad de mi madre para poder concebir otros hijos. Razón por la cual creo fui sobreprotegida, fui educada en casa hasta que llegó la carta de Hogwarts, siempre recordare el día que llegó y lo mucho que insistí para poder ir, a un mundo nuevo donde nadie sabría quién era, donde podía ser normal, nunca me arrepentiré de ir sufrí por ser una sangre sucia. y ahora esas palabras las tengo gravadas en mi piel gracias a Bellatrix Lestrange solo de acordarme de ella me dan escalofríos.

Salude a mis padre y cenamos, tuve que enfrentar una bronco por salirme de la casa sin mi seguridad y en que pintas.

Pasamos al tema del gran lanzamiento de la nueva colección de Joyas L' Enfat, mi gran debut como diseñadora anónima, trabajo que me costó convencer a mis padres que fuera como si lo hubiera diseñado un empleado más, yo quiero brillar por méritos propios no por ser hija de los dueños, quiero una crítica justa. Esta presentación seria diferente sería temática Magia & Misterios con disfraces y toda la cosa, prensa internacional, invitados de lujo, un derroche de dinero pues aunque sea anónima no deja de ser de su única heredera, para eso faltan cuatro semanas.

Una semana después (tiempo del POV Fleur), seguía mi rutina de desayunos, almuerzos y cena con mi padres, solo que la seguridad de la casa más estricta, para mí sería fácil desaparecerme y escapar pero no quiero que nadie pague por mi culpa, comprendo a mis padre no se sencillo que el año pasado no saber de mí, estar aislados, abandonar la empresa, que les haya modificado parte de la memoria, para protegerlos. Hoy les pediré permiso para ir a la madriguera tal vez no les caiga muy en gracias pero terminaran accediendo, soy mayor, tiene que entender, en esta visita contaría mi verdad a los pelirrojos y a Harry es tiempo que sepan en verdad que implica ser Hermione Jean Granger L' Enfat, espero me comprendan.

Dos días después regrese a casa, contar la verdad fue sorpresivo para mis amigo, pero todo sigue igual, solo Ginny insinuó que en su próximo cumpleaños quisiera algo especial, me causo gracia y le respondí que lo tendría en cuenta. Ahora todo mi tiempo lo emplearía en diseñar nuevas joyas, mi pasión, y pensar en mi musa me hace sentir extraña, nunca me han atraído las mujeres en el sentido romántico, he tenido novio Viktor Krum, y he salido con chico, chica nunca pero mi musa me hace pensar lo contrario querer saber de ella mi chica misteriosa.

**Agradecimientos:**

Alexia Potterhead: es un intento de Long fic, espero no decepcionarte con la trama, y gracias por ser mi primer comentario. Espero te siga gustando y sigas el fic

SoDamnBeautiful1: gracias por comentar la historia, es bueno saber que a alguien le agradan mis ideas locas y como las plasmo. Espero te siga gustando y sigas el fic.

: Es intento de Long fic, entiendo lo del móvil yo así leo las historias. Espero te siga gustando y sigas el fic

lacie: la verdad cuando la describí no me di cuenta de que estaba fatal hasta ahora que lo dices, bueno tenemos gustos similares entones. Espero te siga gustando y sigas el fic.

Pepino: Hermione es millonaria, Fleur es una linda francesa rubia estudiante, sirvió de modelo por compromiso, lo hizo por ayudar, espero no decepcionarte es capítulo del día. Espero te siga gustando y sigas el fic.

Darren: Mi inglés es muy lamo, pero gracias por leerme. Espero te siga gustando y sigas el fic.


	3. Chapter 3 La gala

**Nota de la aurora:**

Perdón adelantado por horrores ortográficos y la redacción media rara que tengo.

Mención especial para dayla859 porque es la única que se dio cuenta de que en mi fic Fleur es un año menor de Hermione.

"Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de autoría de J.K. Rowling, sólo los presto, para escribir esta historia paralela a los libros."

**CAPÍTULO 3. – LA GALA Y DE ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS.**

El tiempo transcurría a paso normal, dos personas por diferentes motivos sentían en el tiempo, un aliados por parte de Hermione, pues se acercaba a cada día la noche, SU GRAN NOCHE, el principio de una carrera como diseñadora de Joyas; mientras en París mágico recluida en su cuarto castigada por su padre, Fleur veía en el tiempo a su peor enemigo, sin poder abandonar la Mansión por ningún motivo, veía y sentía como los días pasaban, sin poder seguir buscando al artista de tan perfecto retrato, escondido bajo un hechizo ilusorio para evitar ser visto por miradas indiscretas de su padre, a las únicas que les había confiado su secreto eran a su hermana Gabrielle y su quería abuela, ellas sus eran aliadas pues recorrían todos los días Joyerías, Casas de Antigüedades, y uno que otro lugar donde vendían joyas de dudosa procedencia en busca de la gargantilla.

Dicen que el destino tiene extrañas forma de obrar, en uno de esos paseos Gabrielle y Marie por los exclusivos Centros Joyeros Parisinos, uno atrajo su atención Joyas L'Enfat, seguidas por su curiosidad se adentraron al local, los brillos de las joyas las deslumbraron momentáneamente, pues no se hubieran esperado los diseños y los materiales unidos creando las joyas que a su vista de encontraban, desde simples anillos, pulseras y collares, hasta las más exquisitas y únicas conjuntos que toda mujer desearía, y no es que la Familia Delacour fueran magos con tendencias raciales, pero al tener Herencia Veela en su Sangre los hacías cautelosos al mundo muggle, por la atracción sin medida que podían causar, por ellos siempre habían preferido adquirir la joyería de países como Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, España, hasta la misma Francia de la comunidad mágica, salvo alguno que otro regalo de Mark Delacour mago sangre pura, con una amplia visión del mundo empresarial, que vio en el mundo muggle una excelente fuente de expansión para las empresas familiares, engrosando la fortuna familiar, razón para que sus hijas dispongan del dinero suficiente tanto mágico como muggle para comprar a su placer y esta fue la primera experiencia de compras para Gabrielle Delacour y sus tarjetas de crédito.

Después de recorrer la tienda y escoger los accesorios a adquirir, seguidas por una dependiente del lugar, procedieron a pagar la pequeña no tan pequeña suma de cien mil euros. Fueron escoltadas a una estancia color blanco, bien iluminada, donde la gerente una mujer, alta, rubia de ojos pardos, vestida con su impecable traje sastre de color negro, las recibió con una sonrisa educada y un:

— Buenas tardes, espero que su visita a Joyas L'Enfat haya sido de su agrado y hubiesen encontrado lo que buscaban y más – dijo la mujer, sonriendo nuevamente, a la cual respondió Gabrielle también con una sonrisa:

— Me ha dejado impactada la calidad y el diseño, una grato sorpresa para ser mi primera visita, ¿es nuevo es lugar?, pues nunca he oído hablar de este establecimiento — respondió con una tranquilidad que dejo pasmada y boquiabierta a la gerente, rápidamente se recompuso y respondió lo más serenamente posible a esta compradora:

— Joyas L'Enfat ha estado en el mercado desde el año de 1820, como una de las principales casas de diseño exclusivas del país, traspasando fronteras y expandiéndose a las principales ciudades del mundo como Nueva York, Londres, Milán, Montecarlo, Dubái, entre otras, respaldado por la calidad y diseños exclusivos. — respondió muy orgullosa como si fuere la propietaria.

— Disculpe no lo sabía, parece que le he ofendido. – contestó Gabrielle sonrojada y con la mirada baja. Al darse cuenta de esto la gerente se sintió terriblemente apenada pues su discurso podría causarle perder una venta y un potencial cliente.

—Discúlpeme a mí. — Dijo rápidamente, — no pretendía ofenderla, lo que pasa es que me parece extraño que no conozca la reputación de Joyas L'Enfat. — un silencio incomodo se estableció, roto por una sonora carcajada de parte de Marie

— Parece que en vez de comprar hubiésemos venido a disculparnos,— hablo Marie –lo que pasa es que no acostúmbranos personalmente a comprar, pues en nuestra familia es tradición que a las mujeres seamos sorprendida con Joyas, además mi nieta es joven, no está tan interesada en eso por el momento.— riendo nuevamente y contagiando a las otras mujeres. Aun apenada la gerente se presentó.

— Disculpen mi descortesía, parece que el día de hoy solo me he disculpado, mi nombre es Francesca Cliff, gerenta de la sucursal París, y es un gusto para mi atender su primer encuentro con Joyas L'Enfat. En un momento nos traerán las piezas que han adquirido, junto con el certificado de autenticidad. Es mi deber y un placer informarles sobre la nueva colección que el próximo sábado (estamos lunes en la redacción de la historia, es decir faltan cinco días) celebráramos bajo el concepto de Magia & Misterio, y por lo que nos han comunicado los propietarios será algo nunca antes visto, si gusta dentro de dos semanas contaremos con los nuevos diseños en venta.— entre el transcurso de la plática un empleado entro con los escuches que contienen las piezas y los correspondientes certificados de autenticidad.

— Discúlpenme nuevamente, — dijo Francesca, — no les he preguntado su forma de pago.

— Con tarjeta, pues no suelo andar portando tanto efectivo, — dijo Gabrielle.

— Entonces a nombre de quien expediré la factura – preguntó Francesca.

— A nombre de nieta Gabrielle Delacour, — contestó Marie con una brillante sonrisa.

— Si no es indiscreción, ¿pertenece usted a la familia Delacour, de Vinos Delacour?— preguntó Francesca muy interesada, pues Vinos Delacour es una de las principales exportadoras de vinos de Francia, una empresa relativamente joven en el mercado, hablando de veinte años bajo el mando de Mark Delacour, su producción masiva es de vinos jóvenes, y una exclusiva y selecta de reservas añejas de valor exorbitante que pocos y privilegiados han tenido la fortuna de degustar entre ellos magnates, empresarios y miembros de casas reales. Una orgullosa Gabrielle le contestó, pues podía jurar haber escuchado maquinar el engranaje del cerebro de esa mujer, y el brillo en sus ojos ante la escucha de su apellido.

— Si, mi padre es Mark Delacour, fundador y propietario. – respondió Gabrielle muy orgullosa de su padre.

— Creo yo, entonces debe estar al corriente la de exposición, pues he escuchado decir por boca de los mismos propietarios sobre el contrato con vinos Delacour para el suministro de las bebidas para el brindis del evento, y la invitación para su familia. – se apresuró a decir Francesca ahora desvivida en atenciones para ellas, pues una queja de su parte y se despediría de su trabajo y comodidades a las que estaba acostumbra, ya que esas mujeres tenían y poder y los contacto para arruinar su vida.

Gabrielle y Marie se apuraron después de ver tanto despliegue de servilismo, pagaron y se fueron con la intriga sobre la Gala de la nueva colección, esa noche le preguntarían a Mark sobre la supuesta invitación y la posibilidad de asistir, tal vez y eso animara a Fleur pensó Gabrielle, y la ayudase a salir del encierro de su habitación, estaba castigada pero no era para estar el día encerrada y llorando como magdalena, la Mansión es enorme, y podía estar en los terrenos, sin embargo ella se recluía en su cuarto y con esa actitud no lograba nada.

Misma hora en otra parte de Paris muggle más específicamente, en la Mansión L'Enfat, una joven castaña admiraba los jardines de la propiedad desde los enormes ventanales de su cuarto, su mente estaba llena de pensamiento desde los nervios del próximo lanzamiento de la nueva colección de Joyas L'Enfat donde la pieza central era de los propia creación; la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, que fuera modelo del intento de artista, esa mujer se había grabado a fuego en su mente, sin una razón aparente; su próximo regreso a Hogwarts para cursar su séptimo y último año ahora como una heroína del mundo mágico; su situación con Ron después del beso que se dieron durante la batalla final y la total indiferencia durante su corta visita de hace unas semanas; el que hacer de su vida, si estar en el mundo mágico o regresar al muggle para con sus responsabilidades en la empresa familiar, tantas responsabilidades y sentirse pequeña para asumirlas. Suspirando dijo:

— Por el momento solo debo centrarme en la exposición, siempre ha sido mi sueño que me reconozcan como diseñadora por mi talento, no por ser hija de la propietaria, madre que pasada es la responsabilidad de sobresalir después de ti. — tan concentrada se encontraba Hermione que no se dio cuenta cuando su madre de adentró en su habitación y escucho la última parte de su discurso. Se acercó la abrazó por la espalda y de dio un beso en la mejilla derecha.

— Mi amor, no tenía idea de lo que sientes, sé que disto de ser la mejor madre del mundo, pero te amo eres lo mejor que tu padre y yo hemos tenido, no te dejamos disfrutar tu niñez como cualquier niño, te sobreprotegimos; no te dejamos crecer con propias alas, no te enseñamos a defenderte de la maldad del mundo; hasta en Hogwarts y aun ahí te seguimos haciendo daño, por no tener padre magos.— Hermione trato de detener el discurso de su madre, pues ella no se avergonzaba de ser hija de muggles y ella no evito.— déjame continuar dijo Jean, sabemos que sufriste por tus cartas, en el modo de redacción nos dimos cuenta de daño que te hicimos por no haberte enseñado a defenderte y recluirte en los libros como amigos y consejeros, pero igual nos dimos cuenta, cuando a pesar del dolor lograste sobresalir por méritos propios, pues en el mundo mágico nosotros no somos nada, nuestro apellido no infunde respeto, poder y riqueza, te levantaste y triunfaste, tu mi pequeña nos defendiste y protegiste cuando nosotros somos los que debimos hacerlo, porque lo que viviste este último año, la guerra no correspondía a un grupo de niños, por eso te admiro, no eres pequeña y mi lugar me temo te quedará pequeño si es que lo quieres ocupar, si tu camino te guía al frente de la empresa, o por el contario te encamina al mundo mágico, mundo que es tuyo porque luchaste por él, lo defendiste y arriesgaste tu propia viva, ganará a una excelente y brillante bruja.— al termino del discurso ambas mujeres lloraban por haber compartido ese tiempo.

— Gracias mamá, por tus palabras, yo los amo a papá y a ti, son lo más valioso que tengo en mi vida, dijo Hermione, dándose la vuelta y abrazando a su madre. Permanecieron en esa posición hasta que un carraspeo las saco del trance, y en el marco de la puerta de encontraba John admirando a sus verdaderas Joyas su mujer y su hija, se adentró en la estancia para unirse al abrazo grupal.

— Las amo. — fue lo único que expreso con lágrimas en los ojos. – Se puede saber de qué hablan mis mayores tesoros. — Hermione le dirigió una mirada a su madre pidiéndole no contarle a su padre sus miedos, Jean comprendiendo y contesto:

— Pues nuestra próxima diseñadora estrella tiene los clásicos nervios de su primera exposición y necesitaba un abrazo y muchos besos de mamá.

— Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaá. — dijo Hermione haciendo pucheros. — no es cierto no tengo nervios. — Jean de dedico una mirada y Hermione, prosiguió con su discurso, — está bien tengo muchos nervios y siempre quiero abrazos y besos de mamá y papá. — se apuró a decir por la mirada de triste que John le daba. — aunque sea una mujer adulta, me case, tenga hijo siempre querré que me abracen y besen mis papás. — concluyó su discurso y abrazó a ambos padre.

— Terminado el momento emotivo. — Dijo John. — quiero que me expliques nuevamente y a ver si lo entiendo ¿Por qué no quieres que tu nombre reluzca como nuestra nueva diseñadora y creadora de la pieza principal de la nueva colección de verano? — Fue el turno de Jean para contestar y dar por terminada la discusión que habían tenido con su hija desde la elección de su gargantilla como pieza principal de la nueva colección hasta días recientes y ser presentada bajo el anonimato de un nuevo descubrimiento de Joyas L'Enfat.

— Mi amor – dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios a su esposo. Si Hermione lo quiere así, se hará así, ella quiere brillar por méritos propios, sabes bien como yo que será un éxito, ella no quiere que su triunfo sea mal visto por la competencia, ya ser hija de los dueños le abre las puertas al mundo del diseño, quiere una crítica imparcial y nosotros la apoyaremos. Con ello dio por finalizada la discusión, retirándose ambos padres de Hermione después de un nuevo abrazo grupal, para alistarse para la cena.

De regreso a la Mansión Delacour a la hora de la cena y reunida toda la familia, Gabrielle como no queriendo saco el tema de la empresa Vinos Delacour y su importancia en los grandes eventos sociales en Paris.

— Papi – dijo con la voz de niña buena de no rompo ni un plato y ojos brillantes. Es cierto que firmaste un acuerdo con una casa Joyera, ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Cómo se llama?— volteando su vista a su abuela y guiñándole un ojo en un gesto de complicidad, ahhh yaaa Joyas L'Enfat si no abuelita?

— Si es Joyas L'Enfat, mi niña. — respondió Marie, ahora la mirada cómplice se desliza a Fleur que al escuchar joyas se interesó en la conversación.

— Si, firmamos un contrato para suministrar champagne cosecha 1980, una cosecha joven pero por las condiciones climatológicas de ese año y el envasado con el toque mágico Delacour debo reconocer la excelencia como siempre que nos caracteriza y una botella especial del 1950. — comenzó a divagar como siempre que salía a relucir los vinos en las conversaciones el patriarca de la familia.

— Papi, yaaaaa, a lo importante escuchamos por ahí que nos invitaron a la exposición podemos ir, dale papi di que sí, podemos ir. — Dijo Gabrielle, dando pequeños brinquitos en su silla impacientándose por la respuesta de su padre—

— No lo había pensado, ni lo he tratado con su madre, ya saben cómo se ponen los muggles en su presencia y no me agrada que vean con ojos lujuriosos a mi esposa y a mis pequeñas hijas. — replico Mark en tono celoso.

— Papi – refutó Gabrielle – ya no somos unas niñas tanto Fleur como yo somos unas mujeres hechas y derechas, sabemos a lo que nos atenemos con los muggles, además mamá siempre nos dice que nos sintamos orgullosas de nuestra herencia veela.— dirigió su mirada suplicante a su madre en busca de apoyo; una voz que hace semanas no escuchaban rompió el silencio en el que se encontraban en espera de la respuesta afirmativa.

— Suena interesante, dices Gaby ¿Qué es una exposición para una nueva colección de joyas? Nunca hemos ido, ¿Podemos ir todos como familia papi? Sería como una investigación y porque no para darle un gusto y comprarnos unos accesorios nuevos a tu mujeres favoritas. — dijo Fleur con voz alegre e interesada en que su padre accediera.

— Buenos por lo visto – respondió Mark, — dos de mis tres mujeres favoritas, quieren asistir y no soy quien para no tenerlas a gusto, además Fleur por lo que veo ya andas de mejor humos mejor, entonces la Familia Delacour asistirá; Suegra yo la quiero y respeto no piense mal— concluyo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Marie y besando la mano de su esposa que se encontraba sentada a su lado derecho en la mesa del comedor. – Quiero comunicarles que la dichosa fiesta es temática de Magia & Misterio, tenemos que ir disfrazados no sé qué afán de esos muggles y sus dichosos disfraces en fin. – no se hizo esperar las risa de júbilo de las adolescentes y las miradas cómplices por la pequeña victoria, esto alegro a Fleur.

El día de la Gala llegó más rápido de lo pensado, los nervios de Hermione aumentaron mientras estudiaba con ojo crítico la lujosa sala del exclusivo hotel de cinco estrellas que sus padres había rentada por la su importante día, pues aunque nadie supiera que su hija era la diseñadora central, no podían no celebrarlo por todo lo alto, solo lo mejor para su única hija.

Tan concentrada estaba Hermione que no se dio cuenta cuando sus padres se le acercaron por detrás en ambos lados, y le rodearon la cintura para susúrrale al oído:

—Puedes dejar de preocuparte por que no tiene sentido —le dijo Jonh—. Ya lo verás. Tus piezas serán el éxito de la velada y no es porque seas nuestra hija pero como tus jefes te decimos que triunfaras, porque tus piezas reflejan la vida y la pasión de su creadora. Sin menospreciar el talento y pericia de Deborah y Janeth, ambas buenas diseñadoras, pero es tu colección la que asombrará a todos. Brinda la mezcla perfecta de elegancia romántica y atractivo sofisticado que representa las señas de la empresa. — completó Jean.

Hermione sonrió encantada ante los elogios de sus progenitores.

— ¿Mamá estás segura de que no quieres decir que son repetitivas de nuestras colecciones anteriores? —preguntó riendo Hermione.

— Para nada tu eres única y lo que creaste es igualmente único, ya los veras, escucha mis palabras, el éxito es sinónimo de ti hija. — dijo Jean. Se despidieron con un beso no sin antes recordarle a Hermione que no se sepárese por ningún motivo de su guardaespaldas. Los nervios de Hermione estaban al límite pues jugueteaba con la falda del vestido negro que había escogido para esa noche (corpiño ceñido resplandecía con lentejuelas de cristal, mientras la falda de chiflón se abría desde las caderas hasta el suelo en capas de velos) y para coronar el ambiente eligió dejarse el cabello suelto para que le cayera en ondas densas sobre los hombros desnudos, de su ahora definido cabello no como al inicio de sus estudios en Hogwarts, recordando sus tiempo de estudiante en el colegio de magia y hechicería y como valiente Gryffindoriana, se plantó tomo del brazo a su escolta de la noche adentrándose la estancia donde admiró a todos los presentes con sus trajes–disfraz (les pido que se lo imaginen soy terrible para la descripción de vestimenta una disculpa) y bajo el anonimato que le brindó su antifaz plateado que dejaba al descubierto un exótico color violeta de ojos cortesía de las lentillas que había escogida para la ocasión para cubrir sus ojos mieles, el cual contrastada con el color de su vestido y en coordinación con las joyas familiares recorrió el lugar saludando a personas y platicando a gusto.

Alrededor de las diez de la noche las luces se apagaron, quedando iluminado el salón solo por los candelabros que cuelgan de los techos, para centrase en un pequeño estrado que sobresalía en la estancia, los padres de Hermione se acercaron al micrófono y dijeron:

—Queremos darles las gracias a todos ustedes por venir esta noche al lanzamiento de nuestra nueva colección de Joyas L'Enfat. Nos complace comunicarles de una nueva adquisición al mundo del diseño, una nueva estrella brilla en el firmamento y es nuestra, su talento podrá ser apreciado por ustedes en unos momentos, al igual que otros colaboradores nuestros que conocen y son Deborah y Janeth. Dijo John

—Por favor, disfrutad de la velada, al igual que de nuestro gran lanzamiento. – continuo Jean. Al término del pequeño discurso. De ambos lados de la sala aparecieron modelos, cada una luciendo un diseño distinto de las otras diseñadoras. Un cambio en la iluminación y una música en dio pie para la modelo principal hiciera su entrada portando las joyas que Hermione había imaginado y diseñado. El estallido de aplausos no se hizo esperar a su alrededor y las conversaciones entusiasmadas crecieron a medida que los invitados contemplaban la nueva línea, un triunfo abrazados ante los ojos de Hermione que veía cumplido un sueño de niñez y unas silenciosas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas que rápidamente alejo.

Se estarán preguntando por cierta rubia protagonista de esta historia déjenme continuar y decirles que llegaron tarde, pues con cuatro mujeres para arreglarse era un tormento en la espera de un solo hombre; arribaron a la gala de media hora después del discurso de los padres de Hermione, las adolescentes inmediatamente se alejaron de sus padres para hacer su propia inspección del lugar sin los ojos vigilantes de su padre, debido al escandaloso atuendo de Fleur (ya saben porque no llegaron temprano) un _peplo_ casi transparente blanco que dejaba su grácil cuerpo a la vista de quien tuviere ojos aunque el pensamiento de Fleur iba más por si se encontraba con su artista y quería dar una muy buena impresión de su cuerpo, con el cabello rojo fuego para hacer más interesante el atuendo (me inspire en Artemisa Dark Hunter no lo puede evitar) con un ligero maquillaje salvo en la zona de los ojo el cual enfatizó para lucir sus impresionantes ojos azules.

Los pensamientos de Fleur sobre la colección estaba entre pliegues de colores llamativos y salvaje que utilizaron al mismo tiempo se tomó su tiempo para estudiar las piezas por si reconocía una gargantilla en específica. Observó a las modelos, pues portaban vestidos largos de color crema (iguales para todas) y el cabello (negro para todas) lo tenía en recogido simple y elegante que recorrían la sala en un despliegue se sofisticación de los diamantes y el colorido de las piedras preciosas.

Sin embargo, una pieza llamo su atención, una pieza que colgaba en el cuello de una mujer (ya sabes vestida color crema, con el mismo peinado solo que esta tenía el cabello castaño tirando a rubio) que no era ella, una mujer que no era merecedora de tan magistral Joya, una pieza que irradiaba un aire de romance; su gargantilla tenía la necesidad de golpear a esa mujer, su instinto veela pedía a gritos esa gargantilla, la necesitaba, era suya un regalo de su artista, pero no podía ir, golpear y arrebatarlo aunque se estuviera muriendo por hacerlo, necesitaba todo su autocontrol para luchar contra la veela. Su respiración se aceleró al igual que los latidos de su desbocado corazón que urgía en necesidad incomprendida, Gabrielle se dio cuenta de las reacciones de su hermana y dirigió su mirada al lugar donde Fleur tenía enfocada su vista, le toco el hombre, Fleur giró su cabeza y vio a Gabrielle negar. Fleur necesitaba calmarse armando un escándalo no lograría nada salvo desatar la furia de su padre contra ella. Decidió ir al balcón más cercano en busca de aire fresco para despejarse, de pronto sintió una mirada clavada en ella , giró la cabeza para localizarla y vio a una mujer vestida de negro, sintió una mini descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, la mujer rehuyó a la mirada de la pelirrojo (Nuestra francesa protagonista), Fleur emitió un leve gemido. Ni siquiera podía ver el rostro de esa mujer con claridad. ¿Lo percibiría? Pensó. Lo dudó. Era su locura, pero tenía que acercarse por su salud mental, tenía que saber quién era esa mujer y lo más importante tenía que ver sus ojos. No podía permitirse que esa mujer huyera.

Hermione sintió la mirada de la mujer pelirroja sobre ella, pero evito levantar la mirada, un escalofrió sacudió su espalda y de pidió a su acompañante escoltarla a la suite que sus padres tenia rentado para cualquier inconveniente que pudiera surgir, esa mujer la descolaba de una manera similar a la modelo del intento de artista, se preguntaba internamente cómo era posible experimentar sentimientos tan intensos por mujeres desconocidas en tan poco tiempo, sentimiento que la abrumaban. El único problema es que tenía que pasar muy cerca de la dirección que la pelirroja estaba tomando. Apresuraron el paso y como si destino confabulara en su contra resbaló, y callo en los brazos de la Fleur, que debido a la fuerza callo, llevándose en brazos a una sorprendida castaña, sus cuerpos estaba juntos, podían sentir el calor que emanaban , sus labio se rosaron y sus ojos se conectaron azul contra violeta, violeta contra azul, el tiempo se detuvo momentáneamente, los ruidos de la sala se silenciaron, solo existían dos mujeres, el acompañante de Hermione pereció reaccionar, y la ayudo a levantarse, Gabrielle que se encontraba más cerca de Fleur acudió en su ayuda, alcanzando a escuchar:

– Un lo siento, señorita Granger, se encuentra usted bien.– por el acompañante de Hermione en un rápido inglés, pues al parecer su hermana no salía de su trance, al igual que la castaña que casi caminaba autónomamente guiada por ese hombre, abandonando la estancia y perdiéndose en los pasillos del hotel.

Una vez de pie Fleur y recobrando el habla susurró– Es ella, estoy segura. – los padres y Abuela de Fleur que había presenciado el espectáculo desde lejos, vinieron al encuentro de las jóvenes, las otras tres veelas sintieron el inicio incompleto de una conexión entre compañeros y ahora respaldarían a Fleur. Debido al incidente protagonizado por Fleur con esa mujer Mark decidió irse con su familia, pues ahora podía ver las muradas que dirigían a su hija y eso no le gustaba, se despidieron de los padres de Hermione y pidió una disculpa por el por el inconveniente de hace uno momentos.

Nuevamente en la Mansión Delacour, Fleur no podía creer que se mujer, se le haya escapado nuevamente, sin conocer su identidad, tenía una leve esperanza que ahora su padre aceptara la relación, pues si su compañera estaba en la gala, era sinónimo de un nivel económico elevado y no importara que fuera muggle, ahora había conocido otra faceta de su artista y por el recuerdo era que al cerrar lo ojo podía ver imaginar era una mujer hermosa, de cabellos largo y castaños, figura envidiable, porte y elegancia, pero lo que ha hacia suspirar era el recuerdo de esos labio que rozó. Tenía que hablar con su padre, necesitaba que le compraran la gargantilla y con ello acercarse a su artista un paso más.

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno familiar de los Delacour, el tema principal era la Gala a la que había asistido el día anterior, y el encuentro de la compañera de Fleur.

– Papi – dijo Fleur – ya que Gaby compró algunas cosas en Joyas L'Enfat, no se te hace que yo también puedo comprarme una cosas para mí, por favor – haciendo pucheros como niña pequeña y acompañada de su mejor sonrisa.

– Por lo visto no me voy a salvar de complacer a mis niñas– contestó Mark – y cual o cuales piezas quieres Fleur.

– Papi solo quiero una, lo gargantilla que tenía la modelo de cabello claro castaño, esa quiero papi, me la compras– dio con cara de borrego tierno.

– Lo que mi princesita quiera, además por lo ya estas mejor, ya superaste lo de ese vago. – dijo Mark, las mujeres se miraron incomodas, querían evitar a toda costa el tema de la compañera de Fleur hasta tener más detalles.

En casa de Hermione, el desayuno era entre risas y felicitaciones, por el éxito de la castaña, muchos quisieron adquirir la gargantilla, pero siguiendo la tradición la pieza permaneciera y sería de uso exclusivo de miembros de la familia L'Enfat.

Lo que no sabían ambas familias es que esa gargantilla ya tenía una legítima dueña Fleur, pues desde que Hermione la vio supo que era la única mujer capaz de portarla y lucirla majestuosamente en un futuro no sé si próximo o lejano.

El lunes temprano Mark Delacour se apersonó a las oficinas centrales de Joyas L'Enfat decidido a complacer los gusto de su hija mayor, donde su recibido por John, ambos tenían un trato cordial a raíz de los contrato que siempre firmaban para los evento de Joyas L'Enfat y eventos familiares.

– Buenos días John, un gusto hacer negocios contigo, espero que nuestros vinos hayan estado a la altura de tu evento. – pensando que sus vinos eran los mejores. – aunque mi visita del día de hoy es por otros motivos, vengo en calidad de comprador, una de mis hijas quedó prendada de una de gargantilla y quiero complacerla, pues dentro de poco días iniciaran un nuevo curso escolar fuera del país y necesito tenerla contenta para cuando le dé la noticia del cambio de Academia.

– Sé lo que es complacer a las mujeres que amamos, yo haría lo mismo por mi Hermione. – Contestó John – en que pieza estas interesado.

–Según me dijo Fleur – replicó Mark. – la gargantilla que portaba la modelo de cabello claro castaño. Dijo sonriente pensando en la reacción de Fleur cuando la tuviera en las manos. En el tono más amable John respondió con una negativa rotunda:

– Esa no está en venta a ningún precio, sin excepción, es una pieza especial que fiel a la tradición de la familia de mi esposa, solo la podrá portar alguien con relación sanguínea con los L'Enfat o por matrimonio. Además esa pieza de arte fue creada por mi hija mayor razón para resguardarla.

– Vamos todo tiene un precio en esta vida. – Contesto con voz un poco más alta Mark. – pon el precio no escatimaré por complacer a mi hija, además pueden hacer otra y nadie sabrá de nuestro arreglo.

– Me estas ofendiendo a mi familia y a mí.– dijo John en tono molesto poniéndose de pie – el dinero a nosotros nos sobra y de mi cuenta corre que ningún joyero duplique la pieza para ti, créeme cuando digo que solo con escuchar el apellido L'Enfat nadie lo intentaría. Si no tienes más que decir ya conoces la salida. – Furioso Mark abandono la oficina y fue a su Mansión a comunicar la negativa de ese muggle y el cambio de escuela de sus hijas a Hogwarts.

Agradecimientos a todo aquel que lea mi fic y especialmente a las lindas y bellas personas que me dejaron un comentario:

lunazul22: pues gracias por considerar y darle la oportunidad a la historia, anda tranquila por el momento la acción todavía falta los personajes crecerán conforme la historia o por lo menos eso es lo que intentare y trataré de no decepcionar a mis lectores.

Alexia Potterhead: Mi long fic me da miedo, comprometerme pero lo hare será una buena historia o lo será para mí. Fleur tendrá sus altas y bajas igual que Hermione, ella contará parte de lo que ha vivido. Lo de las actualizaciones estará difícil todo dependerá de la universidad. Pero lo intentaré por ustedes que leen mi historia.

Thestral212: La innovación de los escritores me animó a mí a escribir, siento que el personaje de Hermione tenia para más , pretendo en este fic darle las glorias que merece, Millonaria la he puesto porque quise y darle algo diferente, para varias siempre es hija de Muggles pero con algo para decir este fic la autora desvaría. Gracias por leer y comentar.

SoDamnBeautiful1: gracias por comentarme y me gusta que te guste, lo de actualizar pronto lo intentare.

dayla859: te dedique el capítulo por darte cuenta de la edad de Fleur y por lo visto tenemos gustos similares. Ahora que lo dices creo ya no puedes copiar la capítulos.

Marcedhampir777: Una lectora intrigada y una lectora que seguirá leyendo, espero que en este capítulo nuevo que leíste, la duda te siga, para que a su vez tu sigas mi historia.

Saludos a los lectores anónimos, no sean malos un comentario para quejas, sugerencias , amenazas, aportaciones y lo que ustedes quieran.


	4. Chapter 4- Una Nueva Escuela

**Nota de la aurora:**

Perdón adelantado por horrores ortográficos y la redacción media rara que tengo.

"Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de autoría de J.K. Rowling, sólo los presto, para escribir esta historia paralela a los libros."

**CAPÍTULO 3. – Y NUESTRA NUEVA ESCUELA ES HOGWARTS**

Si bien Mark Delacour no pudo comprar en el mundo muggle la gargantilla tan ansiada de su pequeña hija Fleur, pues su influencia en el mundo muggle era recién, y el apellido L'Enfat causaba respeto en los altos círculos sociales en los que ambas familias se desenvolvían; el mundo mágico era otra cosa, pues la familia Delacour una familia aristocrática, ancestral y millonaria, en la sociedad Francesa, respetada y conocida por la sencillez a pesar de la fortuna que poseían, razón por la cual acudió a una famosa casa joyera mágica para que le elaboren una copia exacta de la gargantilla. Conseguida la réplica regresó a su mansión para dar la enhorabuena sobre la nueva Institución a la cual su hijas asistirían este año, pensado en expandir sus horizontes, pues la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, era la más antigua y prestigiosa de Europa; ya que el tiempo era mínimo y no podían seguir retrasando la decisión sobre el cambio inminente de escuela, pues lo cartas de aceptación las había recibido a principios a mediados del verano, así como, la carta del traslado exitoso tramitado por la Directora de la Academia Beauxbotons, Madame Máxime, gran amiga de la familia, muy a su pesar, al dejar ir a dos grandes estudiantes.

A la hora de la cena, en el comedor la familia Delacour completa, reían de las anécdotas de Gabrielle, sobre las bromas realizadas en sus compañeras de curso, de las cuales había salido airosa, pues su sonrisa inocente y su rostro angelical la habían salvado infinidad de veces. Después de tanto reírse la seriedad regreso al rostro del matrimonio Delacour, se aclaró la garganta Mark y habló:

— Voy ser franco con ustedes, sé que aman su escuela y han vivido momento muy importantes en sus vida — viendo fijamente a sus hija — pero también quiero que sepan que nosotros, su madre y yo siempre hemos querido lo mejor para ustedes, queremos que conozcan otro tipo de instrucción mágica de otra escuela Europea, una de las mejores Hogwarts, esta decisión la teníamos planeada, para hace algunos años, si recuerdan el torneo de los tres magos de años atrás. — ahora continua la plática Apolline la madre de Fleur y Gabrielle —solo por los sucesos respecto a la muerte del uno de los participantes y el supuesto regreso de ese mago tenebroso no lo hicimos, por su seguridad, mas ahora Hogwarts ha sido reconstruida y reina la paz en Inglaterra, por ello su padre y yo hemos decidido trasladarla para terminar este último año escolar.

— Mamá, papá cono nos dicen eso — replicó indignada Gabrielle, — Beauxbotons es nuestra alma mater, no pueden hacernos esto a Fleur y a mí.

— Coincido con Gaby, es nuestro último año, nuestras amigas, no pueden nada más cambiarnos así, porque sí. — habló Fleur.

— No les estamos pidiendo permiso, les estamos notificando, además esta decisión la había tomado tiempo atrás y es por su bien, queremos que tengas un criterio amplio del mundo, para cuando ustedes se encarguen de los negocios familiares, ser un Delacour no es tener todo, sino luchar por merecer lo que tienes. — contestó Mark

— Además quiero que tengan en cuenta, la oportunidad de relacionarse con otras personas, conocer otro ambiente y sus costumbres, será una experiencia gratificante enfrentarse a lo desconocido y salar victoriosa. Gabrielle tu siempre que has quejado de tus compañeras y lo aburridas que son. Esta es la oportunidad para descubrir nuevos horizontes, nuevas experiencias, nuevas personas, y porque no nuevos blancos para tus bromas, pequeña diablilla. — dijo Apolline pensado convencer primero a Gabrielle, pues su personalidad relajada, bromista y media bohemia era más susceptible de aceptar el cambio, una vez aceptado era un buen aliciente no para convencer a Fleur cuya personalidad de líder, centrada y preocupada por la familia en especial por su hermana pequeña.

— Pensándolo de esa forma me parece interesante nuevos aires, nuevas bromas, nuevos blancos, aunque también he escuchado que debido a la guerra muchos alumnos recusaran y sería interesante conocer a los valientes héroes y tal vez no se puede ser una que otra bromita inofensiva para contra ellos. — dijo Gabrielle con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que causo escalofríos en el cuerpo de su familia, esa sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno para las futuras víctimas. — También conocer un sistema educativo diferente y el reto de vivir y convivir con el idioma inglés, Fleur ¿no tu querías nuevos retos académico? Pues me acuerdo que comentaste que en Beauxbotons ya se te hacia simple ser la alumna sobresaliente. — Concluyó dando una razón de peso, ya que antes de su primer encuentro con Hermione, Fleur comentaba la falta de competencia académica.

— Ahora que lo menciona Gaby, — dijo Apolline, — tu Fleur si te quejabas de ser la número uno en Beauxbotons acepta este nuevo reto que la vida te ofrece.

— No creo que sea justo, si los héroes van serán favorecidos, ya sabes cómo me molesta que no se reciba un trato justo para todos, odio la discriminación, además deben de ser unos creídos, con suerte. — dijo Fleur en voz alta y haciendo señas con las mano, como gesto exasperado, aunque mentalmente la idea de ir reto académico se le hacía interesante. Luego se quedó callada por un minuto y se cara reflejo diversos sentimientos desde felicidad, miedo tristeza, tristeza por saberse alejada de Francia país donde se encontraba su pintora, ahora que sabía que era una mujer la dueña de su vida y corazón. — Sé que ustedes no cambiarán de idea porque ya lo tienen decidido, pero quiero hacer mención que por el respeto que les tengo acepto ir, más mi corazón siempre estará en Francia. — Lo último fue entendido por tres mujeres que sabían del predicamento de Fleur sobre su compañera y la gran tristeza que en sus ojos se reflejaba cada vez que recordaba los momentos vividos.

— Pasando a temas más interesantes – dijo Mark, ya que sus hijas habían aceptado rápidamente y cambio de Academia y no tuvo que escuchar lamentos y llantos de sus hijas, pues de las únicas cosas que lo devastaban eran el sufrimiento de su familia, su mujer aquella que lo enamoró hace tantos años, con su mirada azul tan parecida a la de sus hijas, su belleza lo cautivó; sus hijas tan parecidas y tan diferentes. — Porque papi siempre cumple lo que promete — dirigió su mirada a Fleur — te tengo lo que me pediste una joya para otra joya, — sacando un estuche de color negro del bolsillo interior de su túnica, para abrirlo y revelar la copia de la gargantilla diseñada por Hermione. — Ahora es toda tuya mi pequeña, ten tómala. — Fleur se había quedado estática admirando la gargantilla, sus sentidos reaccionaron, pero su veela no, y eso le pareció raro, no sintió el llamado desesperado por tomarla, por poseerla, por reclamarla como suya, pareciera que no le importara su compañero. Se levantó con lentitud y camino hasta situarse al costado derecho de su padre, fue acercando su mano al estuche, lo tomó en sus manos, tocó la gargantilla, y sintió un rastro de magia en los componentes a la hora de la creación, sintió el aura mágica de los duendes. Y en su corazón sintió el vacío, pues no era la gargantilla que su pintora había tocado, que su pintora había forjado. Dirigió su mirada a su padre y vio que no podía quejarse y reprocharle, todavía estaba sentido por sus peleas durante el verano.

— Gracias papi. — dijo Fleur con una sonrisa que no reflejó la alegría que quería expresar y el único que pareció no notarle fue Mark, pues las otras tres mujeres intercalaron miradas cómplices con Fleur.

— Lo mejor de lo mejor para mis amores. — contestó Mark.

— ¿Puedo retirarme a mi habitación? — preguntó Fleur. — Necesito empacar mis cosas al ser un lugar más lejano al que partiremos Gabrielle y yo necesito otras cosas para no sentirme tan alejada de mi país, de mis raíces. — dijo haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

— Anda, ve hija. — Dijo Apolline sintiendo la tristeza de su hija. Fleur se puso de pie y se despidió de todos con un beso y abandonó el comedor a paso lento, una vez que se había perdido de la vista de su familia, dejó de hacerse la fuerte y las lágrimas surcaron su rostro y corrió a su cuarto necesitaba estar sola.

— Yo también me retiro.- dijo Gabrielle, se despidió de sus padre y se encamino a la habitación de Fleur, intuía su sentir, pero no iba a dejar que se desmoronara, la apoyaría en lo que pudiese, su hermana era una guerrera, se había enfrentado a muchos retos en su vida, en Beauxbotons, el peso de su apellido les habría muchas puertas, pero ellas las rechazó y eligió el camino largo para demostrar que ajena a su apellido ella era una persona, valiente y capaz de brillar por méritos propios, por eso Gabrielle se enorgullecía de su hermana, la que siempre la defendía y ayudaba aun en contra de sus valores, pues Fleur no era muy adepta de hacer bromas. Estando al frente de la puerta de la habitación de Fleur, respiro hondo y tocó tres veces, esperando contestación que nunca llegó.

— Fleur soy yo Gaby, ábreme la puerta por favor, necesito hablar contigo, — al no recibir nuevamente contestación, trato de abrir la puerta, pero se encontraba cerrada mágicamente. — quieras o no entraré no debes estar sola en estos momentos. — Gabrielle sacó su varita de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y susurró un el hechizo para desbloquear la puerta, se dio cuenta antes de entrar que su hermana se encontraba mal, pues casi siempre los hechizos de Fleur eran difíciles de romper. Entró sigilosamente y vio a su hermana recostada en su cama en posición fetal y la gargantilla tirada en una cerca de la puerta, la recogió y la colocó en su estuche, no entendía a su hermana tanto que quería esa gargantilla y ahora la avienta como si nada. Asentó la estuche en la mesita cercana a la cama y se acostó junto a Fleur la abrazó por la espalda y empezó a acariciarle y cabello suavemente, necesitaba que se calmase para saber que la tenía hasta ese grado de sufrimiento, pues ver a su valiente y sabia hermana tan indefensa le dolía.

— Tranquila, todo estará bien, yo estoy contigo siempre, juntas hasta el fin y más haya, descansa, te quiero hermana. — le decía Gabrielle cerca del oído de Fleur, siguiendo acariciándole el cabello. Cerca de una hora después se dio cuenta de que al fin Fleur se había dormido, pero que no podía irse, pues la tenía agarrado fuertemente y en realidad no tenía ganas de irse.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en levantarse fue Fleur, ya más tranquila y se sintió feliz de tener cerca a Gabrielle en esos momentos, necesitaba a su hermana menor, se soltó suavemente de los brazos de su hermana tratando de no despertarla y quedó acostada frente a su Gabrielle, en la espera de que se levantare. Veía en los rasgos de su hermana alguno propios, ser hermanas en las buenas y en las mala, juntas hasta el final un lema entre ellas, hasta hoy no se había dado cuenta de lo madura que era su hermana, pues siempre la que la ayudaba de los castigos era Fleur, ese pensamiento le sacó una sonrisa y esa sonrisa fue lo primero que vio Gabrielle cuando despertó.

— Buenos días Gaby. Dijo Fleur abrazando su Gaby.

— Ya te encuentra mejor, no me gusta verte triste; ahora dime porque la gargantilla por la que tanto luchaste estaba tirada. — preguntó Gabrielle

— No sentiste la magia de los duendes cuando la tomaste por lo que veo. — Dijo Fleur — No es la de ella, papa no me la compró y optó por una réplica, sigo estando tan lejos de ella. — esto último lo dijo más como para ella.

— Por algo será, pero ¿por qué no me preguntaste? — inquirió Gabrielle

— Ya no quiero tener enfrentamientos con él, sigue sentido por lo de mi compañera. — le contestó Fleur encogiéndose de hombros.

— Me resulta un poco graciosa pues de vagabundo mal vestido, pasó a gran mujer de sociedad, sí que tienes uno gusto por lo extravagante mujer. — dijo Gabrielle entre risas, recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el brazo por parte de Fleur.

— Ya te quiero ver a ti con tu compañero, a saber qué harás para atraerlo capaz que lo encierras en una torre por siempre. — le contestó Fleur.

— Por lo memos nuestra relación será muy divertida. — replicó Gabrielle

— Solo espero que el destino te cobre todas tus burlas, tendrás por compañero a un aburrido de lo peor ya lo veras. — dijo Fleur, riéndose de la cara de terror de Gabrielle ante la mención de un compañero aburrido.

— Ni Merlín y los grandes mago lo permitan, mi compañero será amante de la diversión o me dejo de llamar Gabrielle Delacour. — Ahora pasando a temas más importantes, no creo que Hogwarts sea tan malo como piensas, los grandiosos héroes son jóvenes como nosotros y deben saber divertirse, lo de las preferencias es otra cosa, pero tú eres inteligente no tienes por qué preocuparte. ¿Qué sabes de ellos?

— Pues lo que dicen los revistas y reportajes especiales. El trio Dorado conformado por el elegido y salvador del mundo mágico Harry Potter, su fiel e inseparable amigo Ronald Weasley y la única mujer y cerebro del mismo Hermione Granger, creo esta última fue novia durante el torneo de los tres magos de Potter y anduvo con Viktor Krum el otro campeón de _Durmstrang_, no se eso creo.

— Realmente no sabemos nada de ellos, las revistas dicen lo que les perezca para vender o me equivoco, ¿Cuántas veces nuestra familia la han involucrado en tonterías y media? Debemos darle el beneficio de la duda por lo menos y si esa Hermione Granger es tan inteligente como dice sería una buena competencia para ti en lo académico, nuevos retos como dicen mamá y papá a lo mejor y hasta amigas se hacen o por lo menos compañeras de estudio o buenas rivales, jajajajaja el destino nadie lo sabe pueden pasar muchas cosas. — dijo Gabrielle.

— Tienes razón aunque este lejos de mi pintora, por un año, sé que el destino se encargará de reunirnos nuevamente.

La mente de Gabrielle trabajada a marchas forzadas de donde le sonada el apellido Granger, sintiendo que ese apellido tenía mucha importancia pero no podía ubicar el por qué.

Agradecimiento a todo aquel por leer mi historio y una disculpa por no contestar los comentarios es que me encuentro sin tiempo y aprovechando rápidamente el internet. El capitulo lo acorte pero tenía que publicar este capítulo. Una pregunta a cual casa creen que pertenecerán las hermanas Delacour.

Comenten por favor serán tomadas en cuenta sus opiniones.


	5. De Casas y Primer Encuentro

**Nota de la aurora:**

Perdón adelantado por horrores ortográficos y la redacción media rara que tengo.

"Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de autoría de J.K. Rowling, sólo los presto, para escribir esta historia paralela a los libros."

**CAPÍTULO 5. – DE CASAS Y PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

El primero de septiembre llegó más rápido de lo que Fleur esperaba, ahora tenía que abandonar su querido país, su amada Academia, para ir a un país frio y lluvioso, a estudia en una escuela que no le gustaba, pues a su criterio ara un castillo viejo y de aspecto tenebroso a contrario de Beauxbotons de que era todo luz y calidez, hoy en encontraba con su familia en la estación King Cross buscando el andén 9 y 3/4 donde todo daría inicio, pues con un pie en esa estaciones ya no habría marcha tras, tendría que estar un año en esa escuela, por más antigua y prestigiosa nunca sería mejor para Fleur, lo único rescatable es que no fue sola Gabrielle la acompañaría, no estaría sola para afrontar ese año.

De la mano de sus padre atravesaron la barrera del andén, una vez dentro vieron a todo tipo de personas, una familia de pelirrojos y un pelinegro que detestaba, les llamó mucho la atención, parecía que todo mundo los mirará con endiosados y les hacían reverencia, acercándose pudieron distinguir que a uno en particular Harry Potter el niño que vivió, el reía y aceptaba los elogio y parecía feliz de tanta atención o eso es lo a que Fleur creía. La familia Delacour siguió caminando hasta un lugar apartado, donde pudieron hablar pacíficamente.

— Antes que nada quiero que sepan que las amamos su padre y yo. —dijo Apolline – queremos que si bien no entienden nuestra postura, sepan que es por su bien .— lo último lo dijo mirando a Fleur que es la que sabía que más objeciones tenía con ir a Hogwarts y continuo hablando – Saben que para una veela el destino es importante, las cosas suceden por algo. Ya algún día nos lo agradecerán, ahora quiero que me den un abrazo, mis niñas y muchos besos, no crean que para nosotros es fácil es mucha la distancia que nos separa .— dijo Mark, — pero en la distancia sabrán que el amor crece y florece un amor verdadero como el que su madre y yo les tenemos, ya no son mis niñas pequeñas que podía cargar y mimar, de las que era su héroe, ahora son mujeres adultas que pueden tomar decisiones, por eso les pido mesura, compromiso con sus estudios, pero lo más importante es que se diviertan y que de sus errores aprendan y mejoren.

— Un año se pasa volando y más pronto nos tendrán, nuevamente en este andén para recibirlas pero ahora graduadas, además en las vacaciones de diciembre vendremos por ustedes para estar en familia y ya nos contarán como les fue. — Dijo Marie – vayan y enorgullezcan su apellido y nombre, demuestren la grandeza de la herencia veela.

Después de una ronda nueva de abrazos y besos entre ellos, Fleur y Gabrielle tomadas de la mano entraron al tren escarlata para con destino a Hogwarts para iniciar un nuevo ciclo escolar diferente a lo que estaban acostumbradas, una vez dentro del tren caminaron por el pasillo juntas en busca de un cubículo donde estuvieran solas y poder conversar de sus miedo, trabando la puerta con cuanto hechizo para evitar personas indeseables, pues en los ojo de ambas se reflejaba en miedo de ser separadas por el sistema de las cuatro casas que regía en Hogwarts, tan ensimismada estaba Fleur recordando lo que sucedió un día antes.

Inicio del Flash Back

Estaba Gabrielle en el cuarto de Fleur, era la última noche en su casa y no querían estar separadas por el miedo de que en Hogwarts fueran separadas que decidieron dormir juntas como muchas veces sucedía, siendo hermanas gemelas, Fleur cinco minutos mayor que Gabrielle, siempre habían estado juntas, desde el vientre de su madre hasta el día de hoy, Fleur no podía conciliar el sueño, tenía tanto en que pensar sobre de pintora, mínimos recuerdos juntas horas nada más, todavía era una mujer sin rostro y nombre, una mujer hermosa y polifacética, solo con cerrar los ojos la sentía cerca, casa palpable, y sus labios tan suaves y exquisitos, tan besables solo para ella, sus olor tan sutil y embriagante, cada uno de los suspiras que emitían eran por ellas. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose y se hizo la dormida, la puerta se abrió despacio y entró Mark a cuarto donde sus hijas dormían, las vio abrazadas y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, ver a sus pequeñas hijas.

— Han crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo, recuerdo cuando las vi por primera vez, eran tan pequeñas y frágiles con solo unos minutos de haber nacido pero me enamoraron, eran y son tan hermosas, sonrojadas ambas y con ganas de tragarse el mundo, estuve en los momentos importantes de sus vidas, me enternecía ver cómo eran alimentadas por su madre, Gaby tan hambrienta siempre quería que la alimentasen en cualquier lugar, era exigente, sino lloraba tan fuerte que no quedaba más que cumplir sus deseos, al contrario de Fleur que ella, pareciere que sabía que debía cuidar de su hermana, era paciente y esperaba que dejasen de amamantar a Gaby para ella comer, siempre velando por Gaby, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, su primer día de escuela, sus miedos en las noches de tormentas cuando iban al cuarto de su madre y mío para que durmiéramos juntos, en que momento me dejaron de necesitar, ahora su madre es su cómplice, ya no me necesitan, cuando eran pequeñas venían conmigo por consejo, ahora me siento un extraño. Las amo tanto que no sé cómo hacer para acercarme a ustedes en especial a Fleur, crees que no me di cuenta, pero tu ojos no brillaron cuando te obsequie la gargantilla, que hice mal, quería complacerte pero no pude, no por mi ese muggle no cedió.

Mark se fue acercando lentamente a la cama y acaricio los cabellos dorados de sus dos hijas, y les dio en besos en la frente de cada una, después salió del cuarto tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para evitar despertar a sus hijas. Fleur se quedó meditando las palabras de sus padre, eran verdad, pues cuando entraron en la adolescencia y su primer periodo sobrevino, sus herencia veela fue más notoria su madre de volvió maestra y consejera explicándoles, el poder del encanto veela, la atracción que despedían al sexo contrario, y la envidia de las mujeres por la atención de los hombre, la importancia del autocontrol y las pláticas sobre su compañero y la inmunidad del encanto en su compañero. Su desarrollo como mujeres, pláticas sobre ropa, amistades y pasatiempos, la escuela y su padre lo dejaron un poco en el olvido, salvo para pedirles cosas. Ahora se dio cuenta que a su padre de falta tener un hijo hombre con quien pudiere tener platicas y hacer cosas de hombres.

Fin del Flash Back

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Gabrielle y el ligero toque en su hombro para llamar su atención, y que regresaré al presente:

— Crees que estemos juntas en la misma casa, no quiero estar lejos de ti. — dijo Gabrielle, su voz distaba de su siempre seguridad y picardía, viéndola bien por Fleur parecía como si regresara a la niña de los once años cuando fueron por primera vez en la Beauxbotons, y estaban lejos de casa.

— No te preocupes ser hermanas en las buenas y en las mala, juntas hasta el final, no importa sino quedamos en la misma casa, estaremos en la misma escuela, si tú me lo pidieras estaré y romperé reglas para estar contigo cuando lo necesites, llámame. — respondió Fleur apretando fuertemente la mano derecha de Gabrielle. — además es mi trabajo de hermana mayor, siempre cuidar de mi pequeña hermana. — esto último lo dijo para tratar de animar a Gaby pues ella siempre se molestaba pues solo era menor por cinco minutos.

— Oye solo tuviste la suerte de nacer cinco minutos antes que yo, eso no te hace tan mayor, aunque pensándolo bien tu deber como hermana mayor te obliga a pasarme una que otra tarea, darle dinero…

— Tranquila Gaby todavía no hemos llegado y ya estás pensando en no hacer los trabajo, no voy a fomentar tu vagancia, y eso si es mi deber de hermana mayor. — dijo Fleur interrumpiendo el discurso de las obligaciones de hermana mayor que siempre que podía era repetido.

— Regresando al tema que nos incumbe, a cual casa crees que vayamos, yo me considera valiente, y creo que Gryffindor sería mi casa, dijo Gaby. — Tú también eres valiente y de seguro quedaremos juntas en Gryffindor.

— No creo quedar en Gryffindor, no porque no sea valiente, pues pienso que mi principal cualidad es mi inteligencia y seria Ravenclaw, la casa de los sabios. Además ya sabes lo que pienso de los grandes héroes y salvadores del mundo mágico son de Gryffindor y mientras más lejos este de ellos mejor para mí, no quiero soportar egos del tamaño del mundo. — replicó Fleur

— No creo que ellos sean así, no sabes que difícil ha sido su vida, no los puedes juzgar, ¿Por qué estas así Fleur?, tú no eres así, tú eres partidaria de las segundas oportunidades, de no juzgar a alguien por su apariencia, sino conocerlo más a fondo. — le dijo Gaby

— No sé ni que me pasa, estoy bien, pero siento algo extraño, tengo un presentimiento, me siento intranquila no he podido dormir muy bien. — le respondió Fleur a su cuestionamiento.

— Ya se te pasará, solo relájate y no me hagas ir a Ravenclaw contigo, no es que no me guste estudiar, pero sabes que tengo otros pasatiempo más interesantes a los cuales quiero dedicar mi tiempo, tengo la ventaja que no me conocen y lo pienso aprovechar. — terminó de decir Gabrielle siendo al fina de imaginar las bromas que hará en su estadía en Hogwarts, ella era aficionada de meterse con los estudiosos y cerebritos para alegarles el día y enseñarles otra forma de divertirse, aunque también era a fin de leer un libro y disfrutarlo.

— No te pido que me acompañes. — dijo Fleur haciendo una señal con la mano para que la dejase terminar, pues Gabrielle intentó interrumpirle dolida por que Fleur no quería que compartieren casa. — quiero que estemos juntas, pero no es nuestra elección sino del sombrero seleccionador, o por lo menos eso dice este libro. — señalando el libro que tenía en su mano derecha Hogwarts una historia, el cual había leído para saber a lo que tenía que enfrentarse, distinta a Gaby que solo había leído sobre la descripción del castillo y pasadizos, para tener conocimiento del terreno al que iban.

— No debemos preocuparnos, de seguro estaremos en la misma casa. Las otras casa son Hufflepuff y Slytherin la verdad no me veo en ellas. — dijo Gabrielle.

— Tienes razón, en ellas no me voy. — respondió Fleur.

— Ves que parecidas somos no nos pueden separas somos hermanas. —dijo Gabrielle con más entusiasmo. Se acercó a Fleur y se acostó en y posó su cabeza en el regazo de Fleur, cerró los ojos y se relajó con las caricias que le otorgaba en el cabello, ese era la mejor forma para relajarse, sintiéndose protegida por su hermana mayor, desde que tenía memoria Fleur era así, siempre protegiéndola, a veces sentían que ella no podía hacer nada por Fleur, su hermana perfecta, inteligente, popular, hermosa, hasta ese veranos cuando vio a su hermana tan frágil, al no estar con su compañero, ver a su hermana fuera de control con ganas de golpear a esa modela de la gala por portar la gargantilla. Vio a su hermana ahora como si fuere menor que ella a la cual debía proteger y ayudar, y ese era su nuevo propósito ayudar a su hermana a encontrar a su compañero y que sean felices, a veces envidiaba a Fleur, pero hoy la compadecía.

Permanecieron en silencio en resto del viaja cada uno meditando y esperando quedar en la misma casa.

En otra parte del tren, en un cubículo aparte y cerrado por jóvenes, estaban preocupados por su amiga Hermione, la que o habían visto en el andén y no estaba en el tren, porque lo habían recorrido todo, preguntando a cuanta estudiante veían, y ninguno les dio razón de su amiga, el enterarse de su identidad como hija de millonarios les sorprendió, o a Harry no tanto pues ella era una persona muy culta y con modales impecables, a veces se daba cuanta de la ropa que vestía su amiga era de marca y costosa para el nivel de vida hija de dentistas por más propietarios que fueran, durante su cuarto año fue más notable, al describir lugares de Francia y otras partes del mundo, a partir de ese año notó que su amiga cambios y como crecía, pudo observar una vez la joya que colgaba su cuello al regreso de su quinto año, pero la tuvo tocar y ver en todo su esplendor cuando ella estaba inconsciente en la enfermería después de su batalla en el ministerio, distinguió un escudo raro y un apellido L'Enfat, un apellido que obviamente no era inglés, sino francés, la joya era antigua e invaluable, no comentó nada con ella, ni con los Weasley, sabía que ellos no tenía mucho dinero, pero si bien corazón, llegaría en momento en que ella hablare con ellos, su relación creo y la consideraba su hermana, ella al igual que él, eran hijos únicos. Durante su sexto año se distanció de ella, pero nunca de abandonaron, el año pasado cuando la guerra, ella le demostró una fidelidad muy superior hasta a lo que hubiera hecho, le modificó la memoria a sus padres, haciendo que ellos creyeron que su hija murió cuando niña, y la olvidaran, ella no sabe que él sabe, lo escuchó cuando ella hablaba dormida en las noches que montaba guarda después de que Ron los abandonara, era cuando ella se permitía ser débil, luego cuando fueron capturados por una imprudencia cometida por él, se sintió morir al escuchar, los gritos de dolor por las torturas, aplicadas contra ella por Bellatrix Lestrange, esos gritos que hasta ahora lo despiertan bañado en sudor, cuando lograron huir y vio el lamentable estado del cuerpo de su hermana, su alma venganza, pero lo que lo daño más su descubrir que en su brazo izquierdo le habían gravado sangre sucia, estuvo velando sus sueños, hasta que despertó, sus miradas se conectaron y la mirada miel observó, miedo dolor, y muerte, si muerte porque una parte del alma de su amiga murió con la que habían vivido en la guerra, lloró con ella abrazados por todo lo que sufrió. Ahora ella tan brillante ocultaba una horrible maraca de su brazo con un hechizo. El desconocía que como le explicó a sus padres sus cicatrices o si los ocultaba.

Tenía miedo de que la bella persona de Hermione lo abandonara también, que no quisiera saber nada del mundo mágico, lucho una guerra que no le pertenecía, sufrió perdidas, ella estaba mal, pero no dejaba que nadie traspasara sus escudos que a después de la guerra levantará. De pronto una luz apareció en el cubículo, acto reflejo de la guerra sacó del bolsillo del pantalón su varita para atacar a la menor amenaza, pudo ver que la luz cobraba forma de nutria el patronus de Hermione pensó y sonrió de verdad.

— Harry no estoy en el tren, no lo abordé porque se me hizo tarde. Ya le envié un patronus a la Directora McGonagall informándole mi situación, me contestó que mañana abordará el tren y llegará a Hogwarts, lo más probable a la primera clase, lamento no poder hacer este último viaje contigo y Ron, los quiere Hermione.

— Ahora estarás más tranquilo Harry ella está bien y estará con nosotros aunque se me hace raro que se le haya hecho tarde a la prefecta perfecta. — dijo Ron.

— Y a ti que te pasa con ella no que la amas. — le cuestionó Harry

— Ella nos mintió, se cree mejor a nosotros por ser rica, a lo mejor y quería burlarse de mi familia. — dijo Ron con resentimiento en su voz.

— No sabes porque lo hizo, y ella no es así ha sido nuestra amiga. Ella nos salvó la vida muchas veces. Yo soy rico y a mí no me reclamas nada. — le contestó Harry

— Lo tuyo es diferente nunca nos has hecho de menos, nunca nos lo ocultaste. —dijo Ron

— Ella nunca los ha hecho de menos siempre está dispuesta a ayudarnos, a ti que te molesta que tenga dinero y tu no. Si ahora tu familia ya tiene dinero, el dinero que el ministerio nos dio por los servicios prestados a la nación. Y sabes que ella no lo aceptó lo donó a las personas necesitadas, las personas que perdieron todo en la guerra. Y yo siguiendo su ejemplo hice lo mismo. —replicó Harry

— Tú lo has dicho ella no lo necesita, es más ni creo que tenga que trabajar en toda su vida, solo con pedir tendrá lo que quiere y más, debe ser una niña consentida. — dijo cada vez más molesto Ron porque Harry no de daba la razón y la defendía.

— Sabes que eres el único de tu familia que está molesto por algo que ella no tiene la cual de haber nacido en una familia adinerada. — dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y caminando a la puerta del cubículo. — voy a otro lado hablamos cuando estés más calmado y medites tus palabras, eres mi amigo y ella mi amiga (hermana en su pensamiento), no me hagas elegir. — diciendo lo último abandonó el cubículo azotando la puerta, yendo por el tren buscando a Ginny que debía d estar con Luna, antes decidió contestarle el patronus a Hermione.

— Espectro Patronus. — conjuró Harry, una luz salió de la punta se dé su varita adoptando la forma de un ciervo al que le dijo — gracias por avisar me tenías preocupado, te veré entonces mañana, cuídate, te quiere Harry.

Continuo buscando el compartimiento donde se encontrara Ginny, su mente era un caos, quería a sus amigos, Ron le había ofrecido su casa y familia, pero Hermione le había entregado su vida, nunca lo dejo solo en las buenas y en las malas ella le era fiel, era su hermana, si tenía que escoger no dudaría escoger a Hermione, Ginny estaba con él.

En la estación King Cross, la familia Granger esperaba que contestación de los patronus que su hija envió. El primero fue el de la Directora McGonagall:

— Mañana a primera hora podrás te será enviado un traslador especial, con el cual podrás aparecer en mi oficina, y asistir a tus clases con puntualidad. Una verdadera lástima que no puedas asistir al banquete de bienvenida, donde te presentaría como Premio Anual, lo anunciaré en la noche.

Hermione se sabía nombrada Premio Anual desde el momento en que la carta de invitación le llegó a principios de Agosto, se sentía honrada por haber sido elegida. El segundo Patronus fue el de Harry, y este alegró a Hermione por sus palabras, ella desconocía el recién pleito de Harry y Ron, aunque sabía que Ron no lo tomo bien.

Cuando decidieron irse a su Mansión el Londres, se toparon en la salida con la Familia Delacour, dos pares de ojos se miraron, Mark y John, ambos desconocían la magia de la familia contraria, la sorpresa inicial se borró rápidamente de las miradas de esos hombres para endurecerlas y demostrar el resentimiento de la última conversación, esas miradas no pasaron desapercibidas para los familiares respectivamente. La Familia Delacour en el área a para desapariciones con un ploop desaparecieron rumbo al Ministerio de Magia Ingles para tomar un t_raslador _rumbo a Francia, mientras que los Granger salieron y abordaron la Limosina Blanca.

De regreso al tren dos rubias de cambiaban de ropa para portar por última vez el uniforme de Beauxbotons, acorde al protocolo para los intercambios de alumnos intercolegiales, el tren se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmeade, uno de los pueblos cien por ciento mágico Ingleses, se abrazaron, desbloquearon la puerta y tomadas de la mano descendieron del tren, por el porte y la elegancia de las mujeres Delacour, sintieron las miradas de adoración la población estudiantil masculina y las de envidia de la féminas. Se dirigieron al hombre gigante que llamaba con insistencia la los alumnos de primer año:

— Disculpe, profesor Hagrid, nosotras somos nuevas alumnas aunque cursaremos el séptimo año. — dijo Fleur.

— Hola, ¿Cómo saben mi nombre? — les contestó Hagrid

— No tenemos el gusto de conocerlo personalmente, a mi hermana y a mí nos transfirieron de Beauxbotons, y Madame Maxine nos habló de usted. — de contestó Fleur

—Mi nombre es Gabrielle y ella es Fleur, un gusto conocerlo. — dijo Gabrielle

— Madame Maxine una bella persona, y si ella les hablo de mí, eso quiere decir que eran cercanas y apreciadas por ella. No suelo hacer esto pero les daré para escoger el transporte en los botes con los de primero o en las carrozas. — les dijo Hagrid. Debo decirles que las vitas en los botes son espectaculares.

— Confiamos en su criterio, viajaremos en bote. — contestó rápidamente Gabrielle; jalando a Fleur para que ellas se embarcaran en un bote solas. Los botes avanzaron lentamente para deleite de los ocupantes y como les predijo Hagrid ver el castillo iluminado con bajo la luz que emitía la luna fue espectacular; las hermanas se miraron y sonrieron, Gabrielle le dijo a Fleur:

— Una forma emocionante de comenzar el curso, a ver que otras sorpresas nos proporciona este castillo.

Entraron al castillo y vieron que los otros alumnos que esperaban eran pequeños niños de nuevo ingreso, salvo por una bruja vestida con túnica negra, que les daba la bienvenida. Se acercó a las rubias mayores y les cuestionó:

— Al término de la selección de los pequeños de nuevo ingreso, la Directora Minerva McGonagall las llamará a ustedes, para su selección como caso especial de transferencia a esta institución educativa, les doy la bienvenida. Ambas rubias sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y los alumnos de primer año hicieron una fila y entraron, Fleur y Gabrielle permanecieron fuera como previamente les habían indicado. Desde ese lugar escucharon la canción del Sombrero seleccionador:

Hace tal vez mil años

que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron.

Había entonces cuatro magos de fama

de los que la memoria los nombres guarda:

El valeroso Gryffindor venia del páramo;

el bello Ravenclaw, de la cañada;

del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff el suave;

y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos.

Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño:

idearon en común acuerdo un atrevido plan de estudios

para educar jóvenes brujos.

Así nació Hogwarts, este colegio.

Luego, cada uno de aquellos cuatro fundadores

fundó una casa diferente

para los diferentes caracteres

de su alumnado:

Para Gryffindor

el valor era lo mejor;

para Ravenclaw,

la inteligencia

y para Hufflepuff el mayor mérito de todos

era romperse los codos.

El ambicioso Slytherin

ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos.

Estando aún con vida

se repartieron a cuantos venían

pero ¿cómo seguir escogiendo

cuando los cuatro estuvieran muertos

y en el hoyo?

Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo:

me levanto de su cabeza,

y los cuatro en mi metieron algo de su sesera

para que pudiera elegirlos a mi manera a la primavera.

Ahora ponme sobre las orejas.

No me equivoco nunca:

echaré un vistazo a tu mente

¡y te diré de qué casa eres!"

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar por parte de los alumnos y profesores al Sombrero Seleccionador, comenzaron a llamar por nombre a los alumnos, pero las rubias no prestaron atención, estaban abrazadas con un poco de miedo y temor de que las separasen. Al término de la selección la Directora McGonagall, tomo la voz para hacer el anuncio sobre las alumnas nuevas que ingresaría a séptimo curso.

— Buenas noches alumnos, el día de hoy no hemos terminado con la selección de las alumnos de nuevo ingreso, tenesmos dos selecciones pendientes, dos jóvenes estudiantes extranjeras de la Academia de Beauxbotons en Francia, que han sido transferidas.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron por ellas entraron las hermanas Delacour portando su anterior uniforme Azul, con paso seguro, llegando cerca del taburete donde el Sombrero Seleccionador, con un ligero movimiento de barita y un hechizo no verdad Fleur cambio el uniforme de ambas a las ropas de Hogwarts, y en la túnica sin escudo propio de las casas. La primera a la que llamaron fue a:

— Señorita Fleur Delacour. — Fleur avanzó y tomo asiento en el taburete, luego le pusieron el Sombrero Seleccionador en su cabeza y escucho la voz del Sombrero en su mente.

— Una mente muy asombrosa, grandes cualidades tienes, tu mente me recuerda a una persona que hace algunos años tuve la gracia y fortuna de conocer, tengo dos opciones para ti Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. En la primera casa te veo por ser una persona valiente y preocupada por sus seres queridos, en la segunda tu inteligencia será valorada y crecerá, es una difícil elección. Fleur le contestó mentalmente. — Gryffindor no es de mi agrado. — ¿Por qué? — la cuestionó el sombrero. — De esa casa han salido magos valerosos e inteligentes, grandes magos que han pasado a la historia, héroes que sus aventuras se encuentran en los libros. — Esa es una de las razones quiero estas lejos de los héroes, no tengo nada contra ellos, pero no quiero pertenecer a su club de Fans ni nada por el estilo; contrario a Ravenclaw donde encontraré la paz necesaria para crecer mis conocimientos y aprovechar esta experiencia de Hogwarts. — Tu punto no me convence pues yo soy quien elijo, no te das cuenta que tu principal cualidad es el valor, pero siempre he dicho que las opiniones son importantes y si crees que en Ravenclaw estarás más a gusto, lo meditaré y seguiré explorando tu mente, también veo la Herencia veela de tu sangre, fascinante. Ya he tomado una decisión tu casa será:

_ Corte comercial, gracias por leerme, esto lo hago para hacerlo de emoción, pensando en las personas que leen como yo en sus móviles, para los que leen en su pc o Tablet no será tan gracioso, saludos y continuemos con el proceso de selección de Fleur._

**Ravenclaw**,

— y como última serás águila con corazón de león o tu corazón pertenece a una leona. — Las palabras del Sombrero resonaron fuertemente por todo el Gran Comedor. — Fleur bajo del taburete y se encaminó a su respectiva mesa no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a Gabrielle, y un poco extrañad por el últimas palabras.

— Señorita Gabrielle Delacour. — Gabrielle avanzó y tomo asiento en el taburete, y apenas el Sombrero toco su cabeza grito:

**Gryffindor**

— Gabrielle bajo del taburete y se encaminó a su respectiva donde las aplausos de los leones eran muy sonoros_, _dirigió su mirada a Fleur, con la mirada le dijo que lo sentían por estas separadas.

La directora McGonagall, honró con un minuto de silencio para los héroes caídos durante la batalla final que tuvo lugar en el Castillo, asimismo dio los correspondientes avisos del Conserje Flich de los lugares y objetos prohibido, finalmente dio a conocer el nombre del Premio Anual.

— Este año, en una junta previa que tuve con los profesores, decidimos unánimemente, que reconocimiento de Premio Anual corresponda, únicamente a un alumno que a lo largo de su estadía es este colegio, se destacó en todas y cada una de las materias, asimismo demostró su valía en la batalla final, este honor corresponde indudablemente una la mejor bruja de la generación de los últimos años Hermione Jean Granger, que por motivos personales no se encuentra presente en el Banquete de Inicio de curso, pero que a partir de mañana se encontrará, incorporada a sus actividades diarias. — La mesa de los leones se pusieron de pie y los aplausos fueron ensordecedores, acto seguido las otras mesas se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron fuertemente, hasta la mesa de los Slyterin se único a los aplausos. En la mesa de Ravenclaw Fleur me notaba molesta y un comentario de un compañero de su nueva casa no se hizo esperar:

— Era de esperarse la favorita de McGonagall y ahora como es Directora y era su ex jefa de casa. — la información no la tomo muy bien Fleur pues su molestia aumento, su mirada se dirigió a Gabrielle, sus ojos brillaban de furia contenida.

La cena comenzó, Fleur casi no probó bocado, escucho otros comentarios de sus compañeros de mesa, los cuales alababan el desempeño académico de Hermione, sobre todo el de una rubia de ojos soñadores que por lo que escucho se llama Luna:

— Hermione lo tiene bien merecido, ella sin duda ha destacado en todas las asignaturas, igual ayuda a los que lo necesite, evitaba en años pasados estar en problemas, y era la que más punto otorgaba a su casa por su desempeño durante las clases, no tiene nada que ver que sea considerada heroína de guerra, además en mi amiga y en mi presencia no se le insulta. —lo último levantando la voz para que Kingman (el que hizo el primer comentario. Él siempre quiso ser nombrado Premio Anual de su casa, lo dijo por envidia), con esas palabras se puso de pie y se encaminó a la mesa de los leones donde tomó asiento muy cerca de Gabrielle, pues ella se encontraba cerca de Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville. Las palabras de Luna hicieron eco en su conciencia, su molestia disminuyó, pero siguió latente. La cena concluyó tanto Fleur como Gabrielle se levantaron de sus respectivas mesas, y se abrazaron, Fleur le dijo que no se preocupará estarían cercanas para lo que necesitará. Regresaron con sus compañeros para ir a la sala común de sus casas.

La noche transcurrió lenta para Fleur que no podía conciliar el sueño, meditando las palabras del Sombrero, tu corazón pertenece a una leona, será posible, no lo creo pensó, observó a todos los presentes en el comedor y nunca sintió algún estremecimiento, ni nada, Finalmente se quedó dormida a la espera de que dentro de una horas daría inicio sus clases y necesitaba estar bien para aprovechar los conocimientos.

La hora de despertar, se levantó se ducho y cambio, bajo a la sala común (tonos azules y cuanta con una biblioteca propia), esperó a que desciendan sus compañeras de cuarto, para ir al Gran Comedor para el desayuno. Entraron y escaneo con la vista a la mesa de los leones en busca de Gabrielle, esperaba que sus compañeras la despierten pues tenía en sueño pesado. Al cabo de diez minutos entraron al Comedor la rubia de su casa llamada Luna, una pelirroja, Gabrielle, un pelinegro que reconoció como Harry Potter y a una Pelirrojo que supuso seria Ron su amigo, inmediatamente pensó que Gabrielle no perdía el tiempo y ya se relacionaba con los problemáticos de su casa, eso le saco una sonrisa.

Conforme el desayuno transcurría, Fleur se sentía más relajada, les habían entregado su horario por su jefe de casa el profesor Filius Flitwick, su primera clase era Encantamientos con su jefe de casa y la compartía con los alumnos de las otras casas que la hubieran escogido como materia, como forma de integración de las casas, nueva medida implementada por la Directora por lo que había escuchado. Esperaba compartir esa clase con Gabrielle, unas horas separadas y ya la extrañaba. Salio con sus compañeras de clasa para dirigirse al aula respectiva, como no conocía el castillo y podía perderse prefería andar con esas compañeras, había visto la envidia en sus miradas, pero esperaba no depender de ellas tanto tiempo. Llegaron al aula y se encaminó a la primera fila, separó el asiento de al lado en espera de Gabrielle. Luego de unos minutos un grupo nutrido de varias alumnos de las otras casas entró al aula, haciendo bullicio, que desesperó un poco a Fleur, entre ellos su hermana (Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Ginny, Luna, Hannah iban con ella), que fue a sentarse junto a ella con todo el dolor de su corazón, pues esperaba que Fleur cambiara un poco y no se sentase en la primera filia sus ruegos no fueron escuchados por Merlin, así que ni modo otro año sin dormir en clase le esperaba.

En la Dirección, Hermione aparecía gracias al traslador que le había facilitado la profesora con la anuencia del Ministerio, y era recibida por la propia Directora McGonagall con un abrazo (alumna favorita), hace unos meses que no se veían y la Directora era de las pocas personas que estaban al tanto de las cicatrices del cuerpo de Hermione, junto con Madame Pomfrey, pues después de la guerra cayó rendida y la curaron viendo el alcance de las torturas que su persona había sufrido.

— Es un gusto tenerte con nosotros este año Hermione, eres mi alumna más destacada y nombrada única Premio Anual de este año por decisión unánime de la planta académica, aquí está tu horario, y como ya vas tarde a tu primera clase no te entretengo más porque sé que lo que quieres es estar en el aula. — le dijo la Directora.

— Es un honor para mí y espero no decepcionarlos, me retiró y pronto vendré a verla necesito platicar con alguien y usted Directora siempre la he admirado y respetado. Con su permiso. — contestó Hermione saliendo de la oficina para ir a su primera clase Encantamientos. Cuando llegó al aula la clase ya había comenzado, se excusó con el profesor y le permitieron el paso se sentó en la última fila, pues su lugar habitual estaba ocupado por dos rubias desconocidas, no voltearon a ver cuando habló a diferencia del resto de la clase. Al término de las dos horas, en las cuales tomó notas de todo cuanto el profesor explicaba, se levantó y salió del aula, solo voltio la mirada porque escuchó una voz desconocida que le reclamaba:

— Las ventajas de ser Premio Anual, heroína de guerra y consentida de la Directora no Hermione Granger, llegas tarde y aun así eres bien recibida. — Dijo Fleur, arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato de las palabras y el tomo, porque el ver los ojos de Hermione cuando se volvió (la tristeza, para después mostrar resentimiento), su cuerpo perdió las fuerzas, el tiempo de detuvo, al fin su compañero tenia nombre y rostro, pero lo que nunca espero ver en la mirada de su compañero el odio hacia ella, lo último que vio fue a Hermione y alcanzar susurrar — al fin te encontré y los siento. —antes de que la negrura total de alcanzara, y cayera desmayada.

Agradecimientos a todo aquel que lea mi fic y especialmente a las lindas y bellas personas que me dejaron un comentario:

Marcedhampir777: Fleur tuvo una gargantilla no la deseada. Al tiene rostro la pintora. Espero que te guste el rumbo de la historia.

minxi-san: Ya se conocieron, espero que te guste el rumbo de la historia.

Thestral212: La familia de Fleur es complicada y mas con su herencia veela, ya se conocen, Fleur tiene corazón de Gry, pero no lo quiso aceptar eligió mal, ahora como se acercará a Hermione, es la intriga.

dayla859: Las hermanas ya están en Hogwarts y con casa ahora. El papa de Fleur es bueno, anda perdido, pero es bueno o yo me lo imagino bueno.

lunazul22: ya se encontraron y Fleur no contribuyó a que su encuentro fuero lindo, a ver como contenta a la castaña de sus sueño.

SoDamnBeautiful1: quiero creer que su encuentro fue explosivo o por lo menos para Fleur, ahora que hará para contentar y acercarse a Hermione pudo ser leona y prefirió águila, atento contra el destino, ahora que hará.

dianaquintanilla: ya actualice pronto, y fue largo este capítulo, espero te siga gustando la historia y comentes para saber por dónde voy.

VSATGPFAN88: El padre de Fleur es bueno, anda perdido, pero yo me lo imagino bueno, de que se enamore de esta rubia , va a estar complicado por como la recibió, sus otros amores pelinegra y pelirroja le darán de que pensar durante el fic. Gaby terminó siendo leona y ella será la madura de acá en adelante creo, ayudará a Fleur.

Alexia Potterhead: Le atinaste, y me ayudaste a decidirme bien donde ponerlas, gracias, espero que el capi te haya gustado.

Saludos a los lectores anónimos, no sean malos un comentario para quejas, sugerencias, amenazas, aportaciones y lo que ustedes quieran.


	6. Un no muy buen primer día

**Nota de la aurora:**

Perdón adelantado por horrores ortográficos y la redacción media rara que tengo.

"Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de autoría de J.K. Rowling, sólo los presto, para escribir esta historia paralela a los libros."

**CAPÍTULO 5. –**

El cuerpo laxo de Fleur no tocó el piso, porque Gabrielle que se encontraba a su lado la sostuvo, para después recostarla en su regazó, Gabrielle fue la única que escuchó las palabras de Fleur, palabras que retumbaban en su cerebro "Al fin te encontré y lo siento - Al fin te encontré y lo siento - Al fin te encontré y lo siento", luego recordó la Gala de Joyas L'Enfat a la mujer castaña que chocó con su hermana, esa mujer que era acompañada claramente por personal de seguridad y otras palabras ocuparon su mente "lo siento, señorita Granger, se encuentra usted bien - lo siento, señorita Granger, se encuentra usted bien". Granger, Granger, Hermione Granger, la compañera de Fleur, por Merlín y Morgana en que lio se había metido Fleur y su lengua, una voz la saco de sus pensamientos:

– Disculpa pero creo que debemos hacer algo por ella. – Dijo Hermione avanzando a las hermanas Delacour, Gabrielle levantó la vista del cuerpo de su hermana para observar sin palabras a Hermione, se veía diferente a la mujer que recordaba – con un hechizo enervate todo estará listo, lo haces tú, no creo que verme al despertar sea de su agrado.

– Si tú supieras, lo que Fleur necesita, – murmuró Gabrielle para después reírse de la situación en la que su hermana se había metido.

– Perdón no escuche lo que dijiste y no me parece gracioso que te reías de la infortuna de tu amiga, – replicó Hermione.

– Lo hago yo, no te preocupes y ella no es mi amiga es mi hermana, un gusto conocerte Hermione Granger, mi nombre es Gabrielle Delacour y espero que este incidente no repercuta sobre mi persona. Ella generalmente no es así, mi Hermana Fleur, está sometida bajo mucho estrés. – respondió Gabrielle tratando de justificar a el comportamiento extraño de Fleur y para qué negarlo tratando de acercarse a ella, para ayudar a futuro. Despacio reacomodó la cabeza de su hermana para que descansará cómodamente en sus piernas y rebuscó entre su túnica su varita, luego de que la encontró, apuntó a su hermana y dijo: – enervate – un rayo salió de su varita con dirección a Fleur pero ella siguió inconsciente.

– Déjame intentarlo, es mi deber como Premio Anual, ayudar a quien lo necesite, aunque la persona no sea muy cortes con las demás personas de este castillo. Y es un gusto conocerte Gabrielle y por lo que veo somos de la misma casa. – dijo Hermione, dedicándole una sonrisa minúscula a Gabrielle, buscó su varita en el interior de su túnica y apuntó con ella el cuerpo de Fleur y pronunció el hechizo – Enervate – con voz medio, un rayo salió de su varita e impactó el cuerpo de Fleur, pero nuevamente nada pasó, continuó Fleur en la inconciencia y eso era alarmante, ya que Hermione era muy buena alumna y aprendió varios Hechizos de sanación durante la Guerra, los alumnos de séptimo año que se encontraban reunidos observaban la escena anonadados, no creían ver el día en la que bruja más inteligente de su generación fallara al realizar en hechizo simple como el enervate y la verdad la población masculina solo observada detenidamente y con descaro a las hermanas Francesas. El rostro de Hermione mostro repentina molestia, ella era muy buena en hechizos y le pareció extraño que un simple enervate hubiera fallado, se acercó más a cuerpo de Fleur y comprobó los signos vitales de la joven francesa, a la manera muggle. La mente de Hermione trabajaba rápidamente y a la vez se sorprendía de calor que emanaba el cuerpo de esa joven, de la suavidad de su piel, del olor embriagante, sus sentidos estaban alterados, por otra mujer y eso no le gustaba, no le gustaba las sensaciones que tres mujeres en poco tiempo despertaron en sus cuerpo, la primera su musa de cabellos negros, la segunda la diosa griega de cabellos pelirrojos y esta rubia que parecía un Ángel caído, frunció el ceño ante las divagaciones de su cerebro y recobró el sentido al escuchar la voz de la otra mujer rubia.

– ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Gabrielle asustada, sus hechizos nunca le habían fallado y su Hermana no reaccionaba, no se sorprendió cuando Hermione tocó el cuerpo de su hermana, y vio los súbitos cambios en las facciones de Hermione y sonrió para sí misma, tal vez no sea tan difícil para Fleur después de todo acercarse a su compañero y que ambas sean muy felices.

– No es normal lo que pasa, sus signos vitales son normales y a pasar de los hechizos enervates que le hemos enviado no despierta será mejor que la llevemos a la enfermería, allá Madame Pomfrey le puede administrar alguna poción o hechizo y se pondrá mejor. –contestó Hermione poniéndose de pie, y apuntando nuevamente el cuerpo de Fleur dijo el hechizo: – Levi corpus – para transportar el cuerpo de Fleur a la enfermería. – Me acompañas Gabrielle, pues alguien debe estar al pendiente de ella y al ser un familiar no hay persona más apropiada que tú. – dijo Hermione mirando a Gabrielle. – Nos vemos luego chicos, el deber me llama – dirigiendo su mirada a Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna. Ellos no respondieron, solo se limitaron a sentir con la cabeza y ver como su amiga en compañía de Gabrielle y una desmayada Fleur se alejaban por el pasillo.

Ambas mujeres emprendieron el camino a la enfermería con Fleur flotando, iban en silencio, Hermione pensando en tres mujeres y en lo loca que estaba por pensar en ellas, por otra parte Gabrielle pensaba en Fleur y como se sentiría cuando despertara, así como lo divertido que este año escolar resultaría, primer día y primera clase y Fleur ya se había encontrado con su compañero y desmayado de la impresión, se imaginaba igual que su hermana no perdería el tiempo y terminaría en algún rincón del castillo junto con la castaña metiéndose mano y comiéndose a besos, pagaría por ver, no porque fuera voyerista y esas cosas la excitaran, sino por ver la furia de su hermana perfecta interrumpiendo su momento de descontrol, ya que Hermione sacaba el temperamento Delacour de los mil demonios de Fleur, no por nada y salta a golpear a una modelo solo por portar una gargantilla diseñada por Hermione en plena fiesta, igual el vestido semi transparente que portó para la misma fiesta su hermana, solo para por si se encontraba con su pintor desconocido en ese entonces, pensándolo bien Hermione había visto más de partes del cuerpo de su hermana, como olvidar el bosquejo a carboncillo donde Fleur mostraba algunos de sus mejores encantos; con esos pensamiento no puedo evitar reír a carcajadas atrayendo la atención de la castaña, y recibiendo otra mala mirada por parte de Hermione por andarse carcajeando en pleno pasillo cuando su hermana se encontraba inconsciente.

– ¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso? O ¿Cuál es el chiste? – Preguntó Hermione – creo que ver a tu hermana desmaya no es tan gracioso del mundo de dónde vengo, o en tu familia las desgracias familiares son motivo de burla, debería darte vergüenza.

– No me rio del infortunio de mi hermana al contrario estoy muy preocupada por ella, es más creo que es la primera vez que se desmaya de que yo me acuerde, ella es muy fuerte. Me parece curioso que por verte se haya desmayado, no crees que tu sex appel la haya dejado así. – Contestó Gabrielle muy seria, muriéndose de la risa en su interior, por la cara de desconcierto y el intenso rubor que cubrió las mejillas de Hermione, siguieron caminando hasta que Gabrielle no pudo contenerse más y soltó nuevamente a reír en carcajadas. – Es broma mujer no te preocupes ella estará bien, necesitas relajarte disfrutar de la vida, somos jóvenes, tenemos mucho por delante… – interrumpió su discurso cuando recordó que con quien hablada era con la mismísima Hermione Granger heroína de ** A**, y enfocó su mirada sobre la castaña y pudo ver el rápido movimiento de la mano derecha de Hermione para frotarse el antebrazo izquierdo como acto reflejo. – Discúlpame por lo que he dicho, mi familia siempre me ha dicho que hablo sin pensar y si hablamos de vivir, tú has vivido más de lo que muchos han vivido, y has sobrevivido y sigues acá viviendo, y ya lo estoy haciendo de nuevo y mejor cierro mi boca y mmm ¿ya mero llegamos? Ya sabes a la enfermería Fleur necesita atención y yo divagando – se apresuró a decir Gabrielle.

– Tienes razón he sobrevivido y ya estamos frente a la enfermería. – dijo Hermione, abriendo las grandes puertas de roble que daban paso a la enfermería, ambas se adentraron junto con Fleur que iba desmayada, la recostaron en una cama y Hermione se encaminó a la oficina que se encontraba al final de la enfermería para llamar a Madame Pomfrey y atendiera a la desmayada Fleur y ella alejarse de esa rubia que la descolaba, pues ya era justo y necesario tener un año en paz y tranquilidad donde su única preocupación sea tener la mejores calificaciones, graduarse con honores, estar con sus amigos, Ron y en que quedó su intento de relación, un año normal sin estar en peligro de muerte, más que por una explosión de caldero por parte de Neville durante sus clases de pociones.

– Buenos días Madame Pomfrey, vengo a traerle a un paciente. – dijo Hermione

– No lo puedo creer, es que acaso sus amigos y usted no pueden estar lejos de mi enfermería por una vez en sus vidas, han estado mucho tiempo por acá, por amor a Merlín es el primer día de clase y ustedes me visitan en calidad de pacientes, si quieren verme no hay necesidad de venir como pacientes, dense una vuelta y salúdenme de preferencia con sus cuerpos en una pieza, – dijo Madame Pomfrey casi a gritos y moviendo sus brazos para hacer énfasis en sus palabras.

– En realidad es una alumna nueva, que se desmayó después de la clase de encantamientos del séptimo curso, por razones desconocidas, le aplicamos el hechizo enervate y no reaccionó, sus signos vitales son estables y no encuentro razón para su desmayo, su hermana la acompaña, ella le puede dar detalles personales, yo solo vine a escoltarlas, es mi deber ya sabe soy Premio Anual durante este ciclo escolar. – Contestó Hermione y le dedicó una gran sonrisa. – La vendré a visitar en una pieza y trataré de no venir como paciente, gracias por apreciarnos Madame.

– Me da gusto verte, ya te extrañaba y espero que cumplas tu palabra de mantenerte lejos de mi enfermería, ahora vamos a ver a esta paciente. – venían caminando y la conversación no pasó por alta para Gabrielle y su labor de recolección de datos de la compañera de Fleur, cada detalle de la vida de Hermione Granger era primordial en su investigación.

Una vez que ambas mujeres se situaron en los costados de la cama de la rubia desmayada, Madame Pomfrey llenó una ficha médica con los datos de Fleur que le proporcionó Gabrielle, de esa manera se enteró Hermione de que la rubia que le reclamó por una fama que nuca quiso, se llama Fleur Delacour, estudió los últimos seis años en la Academia Beauxbotons, originaria de Paris, Francia, tiene diecisiete años. No quiso seguir escuchando más acerca de esa rubia por lo cual se despidió de las otras dos mujeres. Prometiendo visitar a Madame Pomfrey. Y como nota mental lo haría pronto necesitaba una poción revitalizante, su cuerpo y nivel de magia habían disminuido en el periodo vacacional por el esfuerzo de esconder sus cicatrices a su padres, más la de su antebrazo izquierdo donde Bellatrix Lestrange gravó las palabras sangre sucia con un cuchillo maldito, provocando que el hechizo glamour no surta efecto para esconder la marca, sino que tuviera que recurrir a utilizar un potente hechizo de magia antigua que mermaba su potencial mágico, ahora en Hogwarts, no tenía que utilizarlo por la cuestión del uniforme pero aun así, prefería seguir utilizándolo, y evitar por cualquier supuesto que algún lo viera y preguntara. Siguió caminando por los pasillos del castillo, por la ahora su siguiente clase ya había comenzado, y no tenía ganas de asistir, luego se pondría al corriente, prefirió seguir caminando, y pensando o más bien recordando a esas dos mujeres que la habían irrumpido en su vida en forma tan repentina pero a la vez la había calado hondo, sentía una conexión, unas ganas de volver a verlas, sentía que las conocía y que ellas las conocían, Hermione no era una persona de fácil confiar en las personas, prefería conocerlas, para entablar relaciones con ellas, sin querer recordar a las desconocidas le había alegrado el día, después del incidente con la rubia francesa Fleur, ella no tenía la culpa de tener una fama por ayudar a su amigo, ella no tenía la culpa de haber nacido en una familia dinerada, ella no tenía la culpa de todas las marcas que su cuerpo poseía pero esa nadie lo sabía, nadie le agradecer que su cuerpo fuera torturado y su alma destrozada pero de eso nadie lo agradecía, sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y se encamino al Gran Comedor para la hora del almuerzo, aún faltaban como veinte minutos para el término de las clases pero decidió caminar más despacio y hacer el camino largo.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería Gabrielle explicaba a la enfermera Madame Pomfrey lo ocurrido fuera del aula de encantamientos, la palabras dichas por su hermana para contra Hermione, "Las ventajas de ser Premio Anual, heroína de guerra y consentida de la Directora no Hermione Granger, llegas tarde y aun así eres bien recibida" y el subido desmayo de la misma, la cara de Madame Pomfrey cambio a uno de enojo, pues ella conocía a Hermione desde hace años se había encariñado con ella, era tan gentil, amable, bondadosa, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesitara, después de la batalla final, cuando ayudó a curarla se sorprendió al ver su cuerpo maltratado y con claros signos de tortura; no podía creer que existiera persona en todo Hogwarts que no apreciara a Hermione Granger, pero por lo visto se equivocaba una rubia extranjera se había atrevido a faltarle el respeto a una excelente alumna y ella no iba a permitir semejante atrevimiento, se lo comunicaría a la Directora McGonagal y ella se encargaría. Además Gabrielle le contó que ellas en parte ellas eran Veela omitiendo la parte de que la compañera de su hermana fuera la mismísima Hermione Granger. Ante la nueva información recibida Madame Pomfrey se decidió por una poción revitalizante combinada con unos ingredientes extras que activaban el sistema de magos y brujas con sangre de creaturas mágicas. Se la dio de beber a Fleur que poco a poco fue recuperándola conciencia, así como le dio algunas indicaciones de permanecer recostada en la cama de la enfermería alrededor de media hora para que su cuerpo asimilare la poción y recupera sus energías, luego se despidió de forma cortante de las nuevas alumnas yendo a su despacho mascullando audiblemente contra la falta de respeto de los extranjeros y la descortesía de criticar a las personas sin conocerlas, especialmente si son contra personas tan maravillosas como Hermione. Cuando la enfermera estuvo fuera del alcance auditivo de las hermanas, Gabrielle dijo:

– Vaya por lo visto te has convertido en la indeseable número uno en nuestro primer día de clases y pensar que nuestros padres pensaron que yo era la problemática.

– No tiene gracia tu chiste Gaby, ahora ¿qué voy a hacer?, ¿cómo me voy a acercarme a ella?, de seguro no querrá ni verme. – Contestó Fleur escondiendo su rostro con sus manos, ya que sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas.

– Shhh, shhh, shhh tranquila todo estará bien, de seguro si le explicas todo estará bien. – dijo Gabrielle, mientras se acercó a su hermana para abrazarla y sobarle la espalda para tratar de tranquilizarla.

– Quieres que me acerque y le diga soy cuarto de veela, eres mi compañero y quiero todo contigo, que fácil no? De seguro me hechiza y me tacha de loca acosadora, bipolar. – contestó Fleur con amargura en su voz. – En que estaba pensando cuando le dije: (recordando el momento en su mente) "Las ventajas de ser Premio Anual, heroína de guerra y consentida de la Directora no Hermione Granger, llegas tarde y aun así eres bien recibida", más bien no estaba pensando. – cada vez los sollozos de Fleur eran más audibles y su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia.

– No creo que sea buena idea, aunque pensándolo bien sería muy divertido verte siendo correteada por una Hermione enfurecida o peor por una horda de Fans locos de Hermione por todo el castillo, pero una disculpa sincera por tu comportamiento, sería el primer paso para acercarte a ella. – dijo Gabrielle con una sonrisa en el rostro imaginándose la loca carrera de su hermana por los pasillos del castillo seguida de una Hermione varita en mano, recitando una infinidad de hechizos contra su hermana.

– Deja de decir tonterías Gabrielle eso nunca pasará, me disculparé con ella si es que me deja acercarme y espero me perdone, sino como la enamoraré, como la hare mía y yo suya, como envejeceremos juntas… – dijo Fleur ya imaginándose una vida en común con su compañera.

– Tranquila Fleur andas muy desatada, mira que ya le quieres meter mano y todo lo que puedas he picarona. – le dijo Gabrielle con el tono más burlesco en sus palabras y levantando las cejas en un gesto sugerente que hizo que Fleur enrojeciera, por la interpretación que su hermana menor hiso de sus palabras.

– Eres una…, sabes que mejor no me gasto mis palabras no tienes remedio, yo hablo de amor y tú eres una pervertida que solo piensa en sexo, pero ya quiero verte con tu compañero, en plan meloso ehh! . – dijo Fleur ahora utilizando el tono burlesco, sabiendo cuanto molestaba las "cursilerías" a su hermana menor.

– Yo nunca seré cursi, ante todo tengo que mantener el buen nombre de la familia, y también mi status de bromista sin remedio, aunque aquí en Hogwarts sea un secreto, la reina de las bromas ha llegado y vaticina un año divertido, mañana me conocerán y espero de tu discreción. – dijo Gabrielle interrumpiendo su discursos pues Fleur pretendía quejarse. – Sabes que Hermione pertenece a la casa de los valientes Gryffindor casa a la cual no quisiste pertenecer por necia y hubieras tenido la oportunidad de estar más cerca de ella, también escuche que al ser Premio Anual tiene una habitación para ella sola y quien sabe que hubiera pasado en esa habitación a futuro.

– Por Merlín, ya madura Gabrielle. – replicó Fleur

– Yo me refería, a que podía estudiar juntas, charlar, darse uno que otro beso, pero la que quiere pasara tercera base es otra, no Fleur jajaja. – contestó Gabrielle muerta de risa por la cara de su hermana, pues ella en verdad pensaba que el cuarto lo hubieran utilizado para ser cursis, no para otra cosa más subida de tono; pero le gustaba sacar de Fleur su lado más salvaje. – Tranquila además me tienes que ayudar sino quieres que mi nueva amiga Hermione Granger, con la que he tenido el gusto de platicar amenamente se entere se uno que otros secretillos oscuros, que implica un cuarto y una cama no precisamente para dormir. – concluyó Gabrielle rompiendo en sonoras carcajadas.

Las carcajadas atrajeron a Madame Pomfrey que todavía estaba cabreada con esa nueva estudiante rubia, la revisó y en vista de que salió todo positivo le dio de alta, Fleur se levantó de la cama, agradeció a la enfermera sus cuidados, y abandonaron la enfermería. Fleur consternada por el comportamiento de la enfermera, ya que ella se consideraba una buena persona y por lo general las personas la trataban bien, le pregunto a Gabrielle:

– ¿Notaste raro el comportamiento de la enfermera, no se estaba como enojada conmigo, será que no le agrada su trabajo?

– Si te soy sincera, creo que yo tengo algo de culpa. – contestó Gabrielle rascándose la cabeza con la mano derecha y encogiéndose de hombros, pues se había dado cuenta del cariño que aquella mujer profesaba a Hermione. – Le dije lo que le dijiste a Hermione y creo que no le pareció muy adecuado tu comportamiento para con ella. – Con cada palabra que dijo su voz se fue haciendo menos audible, pero Fleur acostumbrada a las locuras de su hermana entendió a la perfección todo lo que dijo y sintió un poco de ira, ahora de seguro en todo Hogwarts la tacharían de superficial y esa no era la actitud que debería aparentar si quería tener una oportunidad para acercarse a Hermione.

– Como se te ocurrió decirle eso, acaso quieres que todos me odien. – replicó Fleur

– Oye, ella me pregunto por lo sucedido, yo simplemente le conteste, así como le hable de nuestra herencia…, – Contestó Gabrielle

– Eso igual, es que acaso no puedes tener la boca cerrada y no andar divulgando cosas que no debes. – Dijo Fleur cada vez más enojada, sin embargo no contaban que el trayecto que Hermione había escogido para ese día las reuniría de nueva cuenta y ella terminaría escuchando la últimas palabras que Fleur le dirigía a Gabrielle, y para rematar el tono amenazador que Fleur utilizaba.

– Buenas tardes Gabrielle, te puede ayudar en algo o con alguien. – Interrumpió Hermione la plática de las hermanas Delacour, y enfoco su vista primero en Gabrielle para luego dirigirla a Fleur al decir las últimas palabras.

– Esto no es lo que parece. – Contestó de inmediato Fleur

– Gabrielle ¿necesitas algo? – Volvió a preguntar Hermione.

– No Hermione, como dice mi Hermana Fleur, esto no es lo que parece, así somos nosotras, mujeres temperamentales por herencia, pero siempre al cuidado de nuestros seres queridos. – Contestó Gabrielle

– Entonces sino me necesitas, me despido nos veremos nuevamente en la sala común o en alguna otra clase en la tarde, con tu permiso me retiro que tengas buena tarde. – dijo Hermione y se encamino a paso veloz al Gran Comedor.

– No puede ser, cada vez que nos encontramos es peor, ahora debe de pensar que soy una mala hermana. – Dijo con voz afligida Fleur.

– No te preocupes tenemos un año por delante y más pronto de lo que te imaginas, darán el primer paso y serán amigas, para después ser novias, luego se casaran, tendrán muy hermosos hijos, espero ser madrina del primero o primera y Hermione será mi cuñada y cuando recordemos estos momentos nos reiremos de los enredos de la vida.

– Te quiero mucho Gaby eres la mejor, pero en verdad crees que tengo la oportunidad de acercarme a ella, enamorarla, ser felices, tener una familia, envejecer juntas y amarnos hasta el infinito. – le dijo Fleur, mientras se abrazaba a Gabrielle y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro derecho de su hermana, sintiéndose frágil y temerosa del futuro incierto.

– ¿Qué te pasa a ti Fleur acaso no eres una Delacour? Recuerda que los Delacour siempre conseguimos lo que queremos, además si la conociste y besaste en Francia, y te has reencontrado con ella de nuevo en Inglaterra, el destino confabula a tu favor para que estén juntas, lo único que te suplico es que regreses a ser la Fleur de siempre, aleja a esta Fleur que tiene problemas contra el mundo, ella está cerca no tiene que estar triste y resentida, agradece a nuestros Padres que nos enviaron a Hogwarts y lo más importante mañana en el desayuno no bebas por nada del mundo jugo de Calabaza. – dijo Gabrielle separándose del abrazo de Fleur mirándola a los ojos y guiñándole uno dándole a entender que la reina de las bromas haría su primera aparición con una épica broma de inicio de curso.

Tomadas de la mano las hermanas Delacour continuaron su camino hacia el Gran Comedor, donde para su sorpresa se lo encontraron repleto de todos los estudiantes de las diversas casas disfrutando los manjares que los elfos domésticos habían cocinado para ellos, recordaron que el pasillo en donde se habían encontrado a Hermione estaba solitario, tendrían que empezar a conocer el Castillos para evitar perderse. No se hiso esperar las miradas que atrajeron su entrada como el día anterior tomadas de la mano, del sector masculino cargadas de deseo, se despidieron rápidamente con un beso en cada mejilla y se sentaron cada una en sus respectivas mesas, Gabrielle buscó con la mirada a Hermione para sentarse lo más cerca de su futura cuñada y tratar de suavizar el camino y mejorar el concepto errado que seguro tendría Hermione de Fleur. No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo pues Hermione la vio, le sonrió y se puso de pie para llamar su atención e indicarle el lugar que tenía separado para ella.

Desde la mesa de las Águilas, Fleur sintió el amargo sabor de los celos recorrer todo su cuerpo e instalarse en su corazón al ver el comportamiento tan amable de ** A** para con su hermana e instintivamente apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que sus nidillos estuvieron blanco, rechinó los dientes y cerró los ojos para tratar de serenarse, no podía darse el lujo de armas otro escándalo y empeorar el concepto que Hermione tenía sobre ella, inhaló y exhaló para relajarse varias veces hasta que su cuerpo se sintió tranquilo, y en su mente se repetía que Gabrielle lo estaba haciendo para ayudarla, ella no tenía sentimiento a Hermione, pero una voz resonó en su cerebro diciéndole que Hermione tal vez se sentía atraída por Gabrielle y los celos se duplicaron y sentía que perdía el control de su veela, sintió el poder de su magia veela emanar de su cuerpo, se levantó abruptamente de su asiento y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba calmarse. Sus sentidos estaban más alertas a con los ojos cerrados encontró la salida para estar en los jardines, el aire frio la dio en la cara y eso la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Gabrielle desde su mesa vio el comportamiento extraño de su hermana y frunció el ceño, después sintió la carga de poder mágico veela que el cuerpo de Fleur desprendía y se sobresaltó, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Hermione y le preguntó.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Gabrielle? En eso la rubio vio cómo Fleur salía casi corriendo del Gran Comedor se disculpó con Hermione y abandonó la sala para buscar a su hermana, hasta que la encontró en los Jardines de la escuela, sintió la magia veela de Fleur era nuevamente controlada, y se acercó cautelosamente, pues una cosa que su madre les había advertido de la peligrosidad de una veela cabreada y ella no quería experimentar de primera mano los sabios consejos de Apolline Delacour. A una distancia razonable para el caso de salir corriendo por su vida Gabrielle se decidió preguntarle a Fleur:

– ¿Fleur eres tú?, ¿es seguro acercarme a ti?

– Soy yo Gaby, es que ver cómo te trata Hermione es duro para mí, más porque yo no puedo estar cerca de ella. También sentí celos, celos de que ella pueda estar interesada en ti y no me puede controlar.

– No te ofendas Fleur pero ella no es mi tipo, es demasiado intelectual para mí, además las mujeres comprometidas o con compañeros son de temer. – dijo Gabrielle para aligerar el ambiente, necesitaba que Fleur se relajara por completo.

– ¿Pero si ella quiere algo contigo? – preguntó Fleur y su magia al exteriorizar sus miedo volvió a descontrolarse y hacerse más notoria en el ambiente.

– No le intereso, es más creo que cuando te desmayaste y se acercó a tocarte le gustaste. – se apresuró a decir Gabrielle por miedo a la magia de Fleur. Al decir eso los ojos de Fleur brillaron y una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro.

– Es en serio ella me toco, y le gustó lo que voy y sintió. – dijo Fleur

– Si ella lo disfruto, le dejaste un impresión muy buena, pienso que te recordó a las otras mujeres que son el sus encuentros previos, y creo debemos regresar al Comedor hemos dado mucho de qué hablar por un día. – dijo Gabrielle y ambas se nuevamente se encaminaron al Gran Comedor esperando no más sorpresas por el día. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor se dirigieron a sus mesas, para terminar de comer y continuar con sus clases vespertinas que para desgracia de Fleur ninguna otra coincidió con Hermione. El resto del día paso sin otros encuentros y sorpresas, dos alumnas destacaron por sus vastos conocimientos, los profesores no se sorprendieron de que una fuera Hermione Granger y la otra fuera Fleur Delacour la nueva alumna de transferencia de la Academia de Beauxbotons que por el expediente académica prometía ser una excelente bruja.

Las clases vespertina terminaron las hermanas Delacour se reunieron en los jardines del colegio, para resumirse como había transcurrido el resto del día, Gabrielle comentó que las clases fueron interesantes pero lo que más le agradaba era el aire de tranquilidad que se respiraba, nadie pensaría que un año atrás en esa mismo país y castillo se hubiera desatado una guerra sangrienta donde muchos murieron. Para Fleur las clases fueron interesantes y llenas de conocimientos, su sed de aprender era legendaria en su antigua colegio y en el nuevo pensada destacar, como siempre y ser la número uno, era una promesa que se hiso desde que aceptó el traslado de escuela. Mas para Fleur su principal punto de la conversación fue cuando Gabrielle sacó sin querer el tema favorito Hermione Granger.

– Pasando al tema de vital importancia, lo que he podido investigar es: primero su nombre es Hermione Jean Granger, eso no es novedad, es un año mayor que nosotras, se encuentra en séptimo año porque como ambas sabemos la guerra fue terrible y ella fue una de las principales participantes y pieza clava para la victoria de Harry Potter, es hija de muggles y sus padres son dentistas, tengo entendido que es originaria de Londres, es Premio Anual por derecho propio, pues sus calificaciones son perfectas salvo por una materia que abandonó en tercer curso, es pocas palabras no le gusta la materia de adivinación. Ahora te pido que respires profundo te tranquilices, no hagas que te hechice y escucha con atención.

– Ya Gabrielle, no me estoy muriendo de los nervios que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme. – dijo Fleur con evidente nerviosismo en su voz

– Por lo que he escuchado, se rumora que Hermione sostiene o sostuvo una relación amorosa con uno de sus amigos, el pelirrojo odioso que los acompaña. Eso me dijeron unas compañeras de curso. En realidad esa dos mujeres parecen muy "comunicativas" y no sé qué tan confiables, una de ellas me pareció muy interesada en el pelirrojo y mencionó que Hermione era una ofrecida y destruyó su relación con su Won-Won, la verdad no le creo Hermione no parece ese tipo de persona. – Dijo Gabrielle, viendo fijamente a su hermana que parecía tan calma y serena como si lo que le acababa de decir no le hubiera afectado. Lo que Gabrielle no sabía es que la Fleur se sentía morir, solo que esta vez no quería mostrarse débil, debía ser fuerte para salir victoriosa y conquistar el corazón de Hermione, debía de dejar de ser débil y llorar por cualquier cosas, al cabo solo era un rumor o eso esperaba. Fleur respiro profundamente y respondió

– Con el pelirrojo, no creo que tenga tan mal gusto, además no le puedo creer a una mujer que desprestigia a Hermione. Vamos debemos ir a cenar. – dijo Fleur y ambas se encaminaron al Gran Comedor, el trayecto fue silencioso, Gabrielle se dedicó a observar a su hermana se veía calmada, pero sus ojos se veían vacíos, faltos del brillo que los caracterizaba. Fleur en cambio era un mar de confusión por una parte le caló hondo lo contado por Gabrielle, y por la otra se negaba a creer que su compañera estuviera enamorada de otra persona, no se suponía que eran almas gemelas, que estaban destinadas a amarse por siempre. Entraron juntas se despidieron como siempre, Gabrielle ocupo su lugar cerca del grupo de personas cercanas a Hermione, se dedicó a observar el comportamiento de todos, vio que Harry y Ginny actuaban como enamorados, Hermione leia tranquilamente un grueso libro, Ron tragaba todo a su paso, e ignoraba a todo salvo a una de las mujeres que le comentaron sobre la vida de Hermione, a la cual veía con deseo, mira que esa mujer era guapa, pero Hermione era sin lugar a dudas mejor. Mientras en la mesas de las Águilas una rubia veela comia de forma autómata. Al termiono de la cena cada una de alumnos se dispusieron a ir a sus respectivas salas comunes, Fleur se dejó guiar y caminó con un grupo de su casa, al ingresar se excuso de su compañero diciendo que se sentía cansada y se retiro a su habitación, necesitaba estar solo, para poder dejar de aparentar ser fuerte y permitirse ser débil, lloró por como media hora, y se hiso la promesa de superar cualquier obstáculo, pues una Delacour siempre consigue lo que quiere y lo que ama es a Hermione, lucharía por ella y la enamoraría. Sus últimos pensamientos antes de dormir fueron: Cuidado pelirrojo, esa mujer es mía.

Gabrielle prefirió seguir en su labor de investigación pero ahora, iría con Hermione, pero al parecer hoy no sería pues vio como ella de despidió de todos y se encamino a su habitación a descansar. Dos personas durmieron temprano, ambas pensando en la otra, sus vidas se habían enlazado antes de nacer, eran almas gemelas, ahora todo dependía del tiempo para que se conozcan como son en realidad, sin prejuicios, solo ellas. Necesitarían la ayuda, ambas eran tercas y obstinadas.

Que les pareció, hace mucho que no actualizo, pero he regresado con este capítulo.

Agradecimientos a todo aquel que lea mi fic y especialmente a las lindas y bellas personas que me dejaron un comentario:

**Marcedhampir777**: Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y problemas tuvo Fleur que enfrentar, digamos que no tuvo un buen inicio de día y menos porque Hermione captó una faceta de Fleur completamente diferente a lo que es, o como bien dije a lo largo del capítulo una parte salvaje, más sorpresas tendrá los próximos capítulos. Un lo siento por la tardanza pero no había podido escribir. Espero sigas comentando, pues es importante tu opinión para mí.

**Thestral212**: Fleur no empezó con el pie derecho con Hermione, pero ni siquiera para ser amigas y ahora se arrepiente de la casa que escogió, intentó cambiar su destino y el destino le enseño que contra él no se puede, siempre he dicho que el destino es mujer por caprichosa, y Fleur le tocó perder esta vez y tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Un lo siento por la tardanza pero no había podido escribir. Espero sigas comentando, pues es importante tu opinión para mí.

**SoDamnBeautiful1**: Fleur estaba como perdida y estresada pensando en no ver a su compañero durante un año, y el cambio de ambiente no le sentó bien. Ahora tanto Hermione como Fleur se han equivocado y prejuzgado, el tiempo hará su trabajo y Gabrielle intervendrá. Un lo siento por la tardanza pero no había podido escribir. Espero sigas comentando, pues es importante tu opinión para mí.

**Guest**: Fleur sabía que Hermione Granger partencia a Gryffindor, pero lo que no sabía es que Hermione Granger era su compañera. Para mí es un honor que personas de otros países e idiomas diferentes lean mi historia, te pido una disculpa por mis errores ortográfico, que te dificultan creo entender la trama y la secuencia, trataré de evitarlos, y espero seguir contando con tus comentarios. Pregunta ¿en italiano no hay este tipo de historias? O ¿Cómo es que paseas por varios idiomas buscando historias? Un lo siento por la tardanza pero no había podido escribir. Espero sigas comentando, pues es importante tu opinión para mí.

**Guest**: No sé si seas la misma persona que la persona anterior si eres pues ya la continúe, sino uppss un placer saludarte. Un lo siento por la tardanza pero no había podido escribir. Espero sigas comentando, pues es importante tu opinión para mí.

**Guest**: Saludos si eres otra persona y es un placer para mi que leas y sea de tu agrado mi historia, no tarde mucho en complacerte, pues ya regrese con un capitulo nuevo. Espero sigas comentando, pues es importante tu opinión para mí.

Saludos a los lectores anónimos, no sean malos un comentario para quejas, sugerencias, amenazas, aportaciones y lo que ustedes quieran.

**Así como ideas que quieran que incluya en el fic y Bromas que Gabrielle lleve a cabo.**

Me despido por hoy.


End file.
